From Lust to Love
by Erica xx
Summary: Susan and Mike from the beginning. They meet at the movies.
1. New Beginnings

**Title: **From Lust to Love 

**Author:** Erica

**When:** Season 1 of Desperate Housewives. From the beginning.

**Who:** Mike and Susan

**Summary: **What if Mike & Susan met in a different way. With less complications! Haha.

Please Review!

----------------------------------------------------

Humans can go through many pains; jealousy, rage, loss, gain, and the list goes on. However, loneliness is not one of them; especially in public. This is why it came as a shock when Susan Mayer decided to go to the movies - alone. Her daughter Julie was at her best friend Danielle's house for the night, and Susan had nothing else to do. So she sat there in the theater waiting for the lights to go down, so people can stop staring at her alone-ness. It was just another reminder that she had absolutely nobody. She longed to find someone new. It hurts so bad to be alone, and it was even more embarrassing.

It also came as a shock to Susan when she saw her x-husband Karl and his very own slut - Edie Britt walk past her to take a seat. Susan didn't know Edie Britt very well but she knew her sexual history. After all Edie did break up Susan and Karl's marriage. So she decided it would be best to go un-noticed and hid behind her popcorn; praying to go unseen. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

"Can you get me some more butter and napkins?" asked Edie. Susan overheard this and panicked. She knew if Karl saw her alone she would never live it down. Susan quickly got up and scurried over to this cute guy who was sitting alone in the same row.

"Hi. My ex is here and if he sees me.. I will never live it down. Please, Please, Please help!" Susan begged sitting down in the seat. The mysterious man looked shocked as he was stunned by her beauty, but he shook it off and managed a smile.

"Uhh... Yeah," said the mysterious man, putting his arm around her.

"SUSAN... What are you doing here?" asked Karl in shock to see her there, and not alone as she normally was.

"I'm on a date with..," Susan points to the handsome guy, feeling embarrassed that she forgot to ask his name.

"Hi... I'm Mike," Mike said politely, smiling and offering out his hand to be shaken.

"So how did you two meet?" Karl asked looking a bit ticked off and not taking his hand. Mike pulled away, sitting back down and shrugging.

"Well I'm a plumber, and when I met Susan, I just had to ask her out," said Mike grinning, noticing instantly how jealous Karl was. And he should be, how could he ever let this woman go. He had only known her for a less than a minute and was already intrigued.

"Right... Well I got to go..Uhh.. popcorn!" said Karl nervously, before he walked briskly away with his head bowed down. Susan turned to Mike and smiled.

"Thank you so so much," said Susan gratefully.

"Oh not a problem...Umm... Hi I'm Mike... Mike Delfino."

"Hi... I'm... umm... Susan Mayer," Susan managed to mumble, as she realizes how cute this guy is. Mike notices her stair and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Susan," Mike smiled at her again and is curious why someone so beautiful is alone. Susan wondered to herself why someone so handsome was alone as well.

"Umm... It's nice to meet you too, and thank you soo much I guess I picked the right guy to sit next too," laughed Susan.

"Yeah... I guess you did...," Mike grinned at her.

"Well, I'm all alone and you're alone... Would you like to watch the movie together?" - asked Mike.

"Umm, Yeah I'd love that!" said Susan smiling brightly before sitting back more comfortably.

"Would you like anything?"

"No I'm good thanks... Would you like some popcorn?"

"Yeah, I'd love that... Thanks."

During the movie Mike frequently looked at her admiring her perfect face and the little glow from the screen made her look like an angel. Susan tried her best to look at the screen, but felt Mike staring at her and wanted to look at him.

When the movie ended, neither Susan nor Mike paid attention to anything that happened during the movie. Both we're too preoccupied with what each other was thinking. Mike stands up and grabs Susan's hand to lift her up.

"That was really nice. Thanks again for everything... You didn't have to help me, but you did so thanks. Well see ya around," said Susan beginning to walk away.

"Susan?"

"Yeah?" said Susan silently smiling to herself and turned around to face him.

"It's really was my pleasure to help you tonight, and I was wondering if.. well.. do you want to maybe go and get something to eat?" asked Mike hoping she said yes.

"Yeah that sounds fun," said Susan smiling boldly as they both walk out of the theater.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care... I really love Mexican," said Susan smiling again.

"So do I! Mexican is my favorite," replied Mike jumping inside.

"Well. I'll meet you at El Coyote in like 5 minutes?"

"Yeah. I have to stop off somewhere so why don't you get us a table. The stop will only take a minute."

"Okay see you soon."

Susan gets into her car and Mike smiles to himself as she drives away before getting into his truck and driving off. It came to a big shock to himself that he was interested in someone else again, after what happened with his x wife….

-------------------

Mike got out of his truck with 12 red roses in his hand and walked into the restaurant. Mike spotted Susan and walked towards her.

"Hey Susan" - said Mike as he handed her the flowers.

"Aww.. Mike you really shouldn't have. I mean we barely know each other, but thank you. They are beautiful," said Susan smiled brightly at his extremely kind gesture. Susan stood up and gave him a hug.

"It was all worth it for that hug," grinned Mike and Susan smiled shyly, blushing.

-------------------- After they order----------------------------

"So I just have one question for you Susan," - declared Mike as he grinned sheepishly, and Susan took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"How can someone so beautiful..," Mike stopped because Susan chocked a little bit on her wine, seeing she was fine he continued. "Oh I'm sorry," stated Mike looking apologetic.

"No, No, Continue," Susan replied taking a bite of her food.

"Well how can someone so beautiful, as you be alone on a Friday night at a movie?" asked Mike taking a bite of his food.

"That was really sweet, but I had nothing to do, and my daughter, Julie is at her friends," said Susan smiling sadly. Mike was taking a sip of his wine and chokes.

"You are married?" asked Mike sadly, and then glancing at her wedding ring less finger.

"No, I've been divorced for over a year. That was him at the movies and I just didn't want him to see that I'm still alone," said Susan laughing to herself as Mike's face lite up when she said she wasn't married, or seeing anyone.

"That's very unbelievable"

"So… How about you Mr. Sweet talker?" said Susan flirtatiously.

"I just moved here, and I guess I just wanted to get out of the house and see a movie."

"Oh."

"Do you live by Wisteria Lane?"

"Yeah I do. Why?" - asked Susan and Mike smiled.

"Well I just moved into the old Simms house on Wisteria Lane," said Mike eating more of his meal.

"I live right across from you," laughed Susan.

"I knew you looked familiar," stated Mike brightly.

Mike & Susan shared a long conversation about each other, just the normal everyday stuff. Then continued talking about deeper stuff like when and why Susan moved to Wisteria Lane, Karl, his cheating, her work as a children's book illustrations and Julie. They also talked about why Mike moved to Wisteria Lane, his previous life in California with his wife that died.

Mike paid the bill and Susan stood up holding the roses. They both walked out of the restaurant, and Mike grabbed her hand, gently intertwining their fingers. When they reached her car, Susan turned to face Mike, wondering what would happen.

"Listen, I had a really nice time, and its early still. Do you want to come over, and watch a movie?" asked Mike.

"Let me call Julie and if everything is okay, I shall walk over to your house. If I can't then I guess you could just stop by one day for coffee or whatever, but I think I will," Susan smiled again and Mike smiled at her. After a few seconds of staring at each other, they both looked away embarrassed.

"Okay. I really hope to see you," stated Mike and then Susan turned and unlocked the car, getting in and driving away.

--------------------

Susan was in her kitchen talking to Julie on the phone.

"So are you sure you are okay?" said Susan looking worried.

"Yeah mom, I'm great. You really need to go to this Mike guys house.. He seems great," stated Julie.

"We shall see. Well I gotta go. Love you," said Susan.

"Love you too mom," replied Jule.

Susan hung up the phone and sees Mike's truck pull into the driveway, then looks at the roses. She grabs a flower pot and walks out the door, heading towards Mike's house. Susan knocked on the door.

"Hey Mike... I brought you a housewarming gift," said Susan laughing softly as she realized Mike had no shirt on.

"Hi. Susan. Thanks, that's really sweet," said Mike putting the flower pot on the table. "Come in please. I was just changing sorry. You can sit on the couch," stated Mike warmly, then going up the stairs and Susan's jaw drops in awe of his naked chest and his cute butt as he ran up the stairs. She smiled to herself. This was getting better and better. She took a seat on the sofa, uncomfortably looking around. It was homey house, definitely a bachelor's pad, but still homey.

"You have a really nice house," shouted Susan, so Mike could hear her upstairs.

"Thanks! It's a little new, because I just moved in and all, but oh well." replied Mike walking down the stairs.

"Don't you look handsome," stated Susan shyly smiling and Mike grinned.

"Well If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me, Susan," laughed Mike staring at her a second and Susan didn't respond. "So what movie do you want to watch? I have Panic Room, The Forgotten, and Spiderman. I have more they are just packed away somewhere," laughed Mike looking at her questionably.

"Panic room is good. I haven't seen that in awhile"

"Great. I haven't either. So do you want any ice cream or popcorn? You are lucky you came over after I just went grocery shopping, I usually have nothing."

"Ice-cream sounds good," Susan smiled standing up. They were perfect height for each other too.

"I have rocky road and vanilla."

"Vanilla sounds good, thank you."

"Would you like some wine, or a beer?" asked Mike getting out the ice cream and some bowls from the kitchen cabinets.

"A beer would be great thanks again!" laughed Susan. Mike gets out a beer and hands it to her.

"Would you like some help?" asked Susan.

"No I got it under control. So I guess everything is okay with Julie. She sounds like a great kid," said Mike scooping some ice cream into a bowl.

"Yeah she really is. She is so mature too, oddly enough," Susan smiled shyly, and Mike stared at her for a second and laughed. She was beautiful.

"Is this enough?" asked Mike handing her the bowl.

"Yeah, It's perfect. Thanks," Susan sits down on the couch and Mike puts the movie in and it begins.

"How's the ice cream?" asked Mike.

"Good. I can't remember the last time I ate ice cream. How is yours?"

"How can you live without ice cream? And yes it's good," - replied Mike taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Well I ran out of good ways to work it off, and I had running or exercising with a passion," replied Susan smiling.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. Do you like rocky road ice-cream?"

"I've actually never tried it."

"You should."

"Thanks but I had a bad experience with rocky road ice cream," replied Susan smiling. He thinks for a second, then tried to say something but stops, then continues.

"Uhhh. Maybe watching the movie was a bad idea."

"Why?" asked Susan sadly.

"Well I can't concentrate on the movie. I can't keep my eyes off of you," Mike said and Susan broke their eye contact, her cheeks reddening, and then raises her head to reach his eyes again.

"Seems we are in the same situation," Susan stated shyly, laughing quietly. She moves closer and takes his hand.

"Really? I didn't think you were interested."

"I didn't think you were interested either. I just thought you were being... polite."

"And you didn't notice that I couldn't keep my eyes off of you at the movie"

"No I noticed, I figured I had something on my face," said Susan and Mike laughed quietly.

"Here you should really try this ice cream. It's really good, and maybe we can break your bad experience with rocky road ice cream," said Mike feeding her with his spoon. He teasingly the spoon away when she is about to take a bite and then lets her take the bite. Susan smiled and Mike grinned at her.

"Susan, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" asked Susan, getting worried as to what he was going to say.

"Well... I... uhh... Just don't get why anyone would cheat on you. I mean when you told me about Karl and him cheating. I just don't get it. Your just so beautiful and you're not like any woman I've ever met before," said Mike staring at her, waiting for her reaction. Susan shyly looked down and couldn't look into his eyes. Mike gently lifted her chin and smiles at her.

"Uhh," Susan mumbles speechlessly.

They stair at each other for a moment both scared to make the first move.

"Can I have some more ice cream?" asked Susan looking for a distraction.

"Sure," said Mike feeding her the ice cream and then setting his bowl down on the table.

"Okay. I can't take this," stated Susan, and Mike let out a soft sigh of relief.

She leaned over to give Mike a peck and then looked into his eyes searching for his thoughts. Mike leaned on top of her and kisses her gently and Susan opens her mouth granting more access.

"Wow," is all Mike could mumble between kisses. And Susan let out little moans.

"Do you think we are moving to fast," asked Mike pulling away gently.

"Probably," stated Susan before pulling his face down again meeting lips.

Susan moved so she was on top of him and started to passionately kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. He tenderly kissed her neck and she pulled off his shirt. Moving so he was on top, Mike unbuttoned her shirt kissing ever inch of her exposed skin gently. Mike reached around to unclasp her bra, but there was a knock at the door. He laid his head against Susan's chest, groaning angrily. He stood up sadly, putting his shirt on but leaves it unbuttoned and opens the door.

"Hi. I'm Edie Britt," Edie looks him up and down and drools.

"I live down the street.. over there," she says pointing to what was left of her house.

"Hi. I'm Mike Delfino," he said shaking her hand.

"I brought you a little housewarming gift, some chicken parmesan. Are you busy?" asked Edie.

Susan heard a familiar voice and walked to the door still with no shirt on and wraps her arms around Mike's waist.

"Ohhh. Hi, Susan," said Edie surprised to see her.

"Hi, Edie. How's Karl?" asked Susan

"I don't know. He dumped me. I guess seeing you really stirred him up. Well now I know who you were with."

"Yeah," Susan blushed and Mike ran his hands up her bare arms.

"Well. Do you want it or not?" asked Edie.

"Yeah Edie. Thanks," Mike said taking the platter from her hands. Edie walked down his driveway and Mike looked at Susan and can't help but smile.

"God your beautiful," stated Mike.

"God your handsome," said Susan and Mike smiled. Edie couldn't help but turn around and sees them. She becomes full of jealousy as she sees the desire and admiration in Mike's eyes.

"Listen, we really shouldn't go any further tonight it is taking things to fast. Sorry," said Susan sadly because she did want to go further, but wanted to be responsible at the same time.

"Not a problem. Do you want to go out to dinner again sometime? Say, Wednesday night at 7," Mike said and smiles when Susan lays her hands on his chest.

"Yeah that sounds great," Susan smiles and Mike smiles back and kisses her again.

"Bye," said mike pulling away before things heated up, and began to close the door.

"Uhh... Mike...," Susan says and Mike stops closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"I do need my shirt back," laughed Susan.

"OHH. right. Sorry," Mike smiled embarrassingly and handed her the shirt.

"Thanks, see you sometime before Wednesday. I hope," said Susan, joyfully. She gave Mike one more passionate kiss to leave him with and walked away. Mike closed the door with a huge grin on his face.

----------------------

It was poker night on Westeria Lane, and Susan was ecstatic to let her friends in on her new love interest. She arrived at Bree's house after a short while of staring at Mike's house. All of the girls were already there, sipping their coffee and dealing out the cards.

"Hey Susan. Wow you look fabulous," commented Gabrielle happy to see her friends look so happy.

"Yeah, you are absolutely glowing," Bree commented as well.

"You look very happy. Now dish. You know you want to," giggled a determined Lynette.

"Well I met this guy..., " Susan started

"You mean the guy Edie saw you shirtless with last night," said Bree giggly.

"Well to be fair, he had no shirt on either. But yeah that was the guy. How did you know?" - asked Susan when the girls stopped laughing about her remark.

"I was eating out with Rex when I ran into Edie," said Bree dealing out the cards.

"Well I was alone at the movies and I saw Karl and just freaked out. So I stood up and sat next to this guy who was alone and he pretended to be my date. The look on Karl's face was priceless though," said a bright-eyed Susan.

"Edie told me that Karl freaked out when he saw you with someone else and dumped her. Your turn Susan," said Bree.

"I don't really care about Karl, but we just hit it off and he asked me out to dinner. He was just so sweet and charming, and there is this spark between us, its AMAZING," said Susan smiling boldly.

"You know that is really great. You look so happy," said Lynette sincerely grabbing Susan's hand squeezing gently.

"He is taking me out on a real date Wednesday night. Your turn Gabrielle," Susan proclaimed.

-------------------

Monday morning, Susan, in a robe and slippers takes the garbage out to the curb, yawning. As she's bent over, pushing the garbage bag into the can, Mike, who's walking his dog nearby, looks over at her. "Hey, Susan." Susan hears him and freezes, still bent over.

"Mike!" said Susan shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Mike suddenly sounding worried.

"I didn't realize anybody was going to be out here. I just sort of rolled out of bed," said Susan still frozen. What to do. What to do.

"I'm sure you look fine," Mike said reassuringly.

She quickly touches her face and hair before straightening up to look at him.

"See, you look beautiful. I have to go, but I can't wait for Wednesday," said Mike giving her a kiss and Susan accepted.

-----------------------

Mike was picking Susan up at seven so she started to get ready at six. After taking a shower, finding the sexiest outfit and accessories, blow drying her out out and doing her makeup lightly; she looked cuter than ever.

Susan was sitting at the table nervously waiting for Mike. She heard a knock at the door, and had wondered why he was 15 minutes early but eagerly jumped up smiling. Her smile was quickly lost as she opened the door to reveal a much disheveled Karl.

"KARL, what are you doing here?" Susan said shocked.

"Uhh... Wow you look amazing," said a dumbfounded Karl.

"What's your point Karl?" asked Susan getting annoyed.

"Susie Q, I need to talk to you," said Karl looking at her somberly.

"Please hurry I have a date," said Susan.

"Well, seeing you last night with that guy, I don't know, really struck a cord with me. I just realized that I still love you, and I was wondering if you want to give this another chance. I realize now, that you are the one for me," said Karl catching Susan off guard. She just stands there in shock and disbelief. Then she became very annoyed and angry.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," Susan yelled angrily at him and Karl grabs her arm and she pushes him out of the house.

"Our marriage was a sham. You lied to me and hurt me and treated me like garbage that you could easily throw out Thursday morning and now you just want me to jump back in your arms! GROW UP," she yelled angrily at him. She then looked up to see Mike standing there while pushing Karl off the porch again.

"Ugh," she signed embarrassed and ran back into the house slamming the door. Mike walked onto the porch and Karl stands there staring at him with jealousy filled eyes.

"Hi Karl," said Mike grinning.

"Plumber. Good luck," he said angrily before stomping off into his car and speeding off.

Susan was sitting on the floor about ten feet from the door with her head buried in his hands. How could he still love her now? I don't want to get back together with him, that I'm sure of. It's time to move on. Did I just ruin everything with Mike? Thought filed her brain as slow tears began to drip out of her eyes. Mike could see her through the slit in the curtain.

"Susan, don't be embarrassed. It's okay. Lets just go to dinner and have a good time. He doesn't deserve your attention or time," said Mike

She turned around and smiled at him. Then jumped to her feet and opened the door to give him a hug and held him tight.

"Thank you" - Susan says before leaning in to kissing him and even though Mike didn't want to get worked up before dinner he gave into his want and kissed her back passionately moving into the house and slamming the door. She wrapped her legs around his back started to nibble on his ear.

"Susan, as much as I want this, we didn't even go to dinner yet," said Mike breathlessly, smiling at her eagerness.

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Susan laughing at herself, and feeling stupid letting go of him. "Can you give me like a minute to fix my makeup?" - asked Susan.

"Trust me, it's no problem and yeah go ahead" - said Mike trying to remain calm. Susan walks up the stairs, still feeling stupid. Mike watches her walk away. How could he get so lucky?

"You can take a seat on the couch if you would like," shouted Susan down the stairs. Mike looks around seeing the delicate and homey house she had.

"You have a nice house Susan," shouted Mike up the stairs before sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks," shouted Susan down the stairs, before walking into the bathroom, cleaning her tear streaked face. The front door opened and Julie walks through surprised to see they were still there.

"Hi. I'm Julie. You must be Mike. It's nice to meet you," said Julie smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Julie. I've heard a lot about you," said Mike standing up to shake her hand. Julie shakes his hand and then walked toward the stairs.

"You know, my mom really likes you," laughed Julie knowing her mom could hear her, but couldn't help playing with her.

"You know, I heard that Miss. Julie," shouted Susan before spraying herself with some perfume. Julie looked at Mike with the oops face and then giggled. Susan peeked her head around the corner of the stairs and Julie gave her a hug.

"How was Danielle's house?" asked Susan.

"It was a lot of fun. I was actually wondering if I could go over her house again tonight. I was going to call your cell but since you are here still," said Julie giving her to boo boo lip. Susan was actually glad to have the house to herself tonight as she laughed on the inside.

"Is it okay with Bree?" asked Susan

"Yeah I talked to Mrs. Van de Kamp before I came here" said Julie.

"As long as its okay with Bree, its okay with me," said Susan reaching out for Mike's hand. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah whenever you are," said Mike supportively.

"I love you Mom," said Julie cutting in to give her a hug.  
"I love you too," said Susan letting go of Mike's hand and hugging her daughter.

-----------------

At dinner Susan and Mike had a wonderful time talking about dreams, the future, frequently sharing flirtatious glances. She had got him so worked up before, concentrating on eating was the only thing he could do from jumping on top of her and having her all to himself right then and there. Susan slowly rubbed a finger up his arm which drove him even crazier. They both were extremely surprised at how comfortable they were around each other. Both of them didn't experience the new relationship jitters, which was new, for both of them.

-----------------

After dinner Mike walked Susan to her doorstep arm in arm. They took a seat on the front porch to enjoy the cool summer breeze.

"Well I had a really great time," said Susan smiling at him, wishing he would make the first move.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked search her eyes.

"Of course. It's preferred," she laughed.

"Well I just think you are great. You are like nobody I've ever met, and there is just something about you that I don't know it may sounds stupid, but I feel so comfortable around you," said Mike looking at her pleading with her to not think we was being to needy and or lame.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid at all, it sounds sweet, and I really like you too. And what's funny about what you just said is that I feel the exact same way. It's such a different feeling to be so comfortable around someone who you just met. It's amazing," Susan said smiling at him. Mike leaned in to kiss her and as soon as their lips met, the passion over came the two of them. She opened her mouth and pulled him closer and giving him more room for exploration, intertwining her leg with his. She pulls away to breathe and he sighs at the loss of contact. Susan untangled her leg and stood up grabbing his hand pulling him to his feet. She kisseed him again while pulling him inside unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the ground while Mike reaches to close the door. Mike pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms in the air, and kissed her neck yearningly, while unbuttoning her shirt. They stumble up the stairs, still kissing and taking off eachother's clothes and then door closes.

Some people say what you don't know, won't hurt you, but the truth always comes out. For Karl Mayer it was that his x-wife had moved on while he still had very alive feelings for her. Karl appears from bushes where you can tell he was spying on Susan and Karl. He looks sad and sleepless and walks down the street to none other than Edie Britt's house. And for Susan Mayer it was that some people were not who she thought they were. Shows Mike's house.

----------------------------------------

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	2. At Last

Three weeks later Susan and Mike were sitting at her kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Thanks for making pancakes," said Susan smiling at Mike and continuingly eating.

"No problem. Remember you made Mac & Cheese for me the other night; I've tasted your cooking already… I didn't want to risk it," laughed Mike, and Susan tickled his side.

"Oh thanks," giggled Susan and Mike laughs at her, pulling her on his lap. "Well okay," laughed Susan kissing him intensely. Their tongues battled as the kiss affected them both genuinely.

Mike pulled away gently and Susan looks at him confused, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing you're just so beautiful. God I love you," confessed Mike in a whisper then, realizing what he just said he looked away embarrassed.

"Oh... Uhh... That's wonderful," stated Susan not sure of her feelings.

"Sorry. It just flew out," said Mike still looking away.

Susan took his jaw and made him look at her, "No it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it, and I want to say it... I do... Are you mad?" questioned Susan looking at him sadly.

"No, I'm not mad. I understand. I want you to say it when you are ready."

"You are just the sweetest guy," said Susan grabbing him again for a hungry kiss, softly moaning. "We should really stop, I thought you had a job to get too," said Susan between kisses.

"It can wait for you," stated Mike pulling her in closer. A knock came at the door, and Mike groaned.

"Oh shit," laughed Susan and much to Mike's dismay, she stood and went to the door. And Mike looks mad that he had to stop kissing her.

"Karl... Edie... What are you doing here?" said Susan shocked when she opened the door. Both Karl and Edie walk into her house without Susan's permission. "Oh just come on in." When Edie and Karl notice Mike sitting at the table they stop. "You remember Mike," said Susan smiling.

"Yes. Plumber," laughed Karl and Mike looked mad, and was about to say something but Susan cut him off.

"Karl, what are you doing here?"

"I need you to sign something"

"We've been divorced over a year."

"2003"

"Sweetie, I have to get to my job. I'll call you when I get off, and we can do something," chimed in Mike standing up and comes really close to Susan's face smiling and she smiled back, and then pulled away. 'God he makes me so happy' thought Susan. Edie and Karl notice this interaction and stair in jealousy. "And think about what I said." Mike said still smiling.

"I will," said Susan giving him a peck because she couldn't resist herself. Mike starts to walk out, pauses, and then turns around and gently grabs her arm pulling her into his body. He kisses her passionately, rubbing his hands up her back and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She unknowingly moaned, tilting her head to the side offering more access. Suddenly realizing where they were, she regretfully pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go but then finally had to.

"Okay. I really have to go, before I jump you," laughed Mike hesitantly. Susan smiled at his comment letting go off his body, and Mike walked out. Edie and Karl grow more and more jealous.

"So... What do you want me to sign?" Susan said trying to control her laughter. Susan grabs the paper and signs it. "Here you go"

"Hold on. I'm curious… What was the 'thing' he said?" questioned Karl.

"And why is that your business?"

"Oh I don't know, because we were married!"

"Well we aren't married anymore!" laughed Susan. Karl looks shocked and Edie becomes increasingly annoyed that he cares. "Look, I have a deadline. And Mike is going to want to do something tonight, so I don't have time for this." Susan stated gleefully, and then opened the door, motioning them out, they leave, and she closes the door.

Later:

Susan is sitting on the bench outside of her house, concentrated on her drawing.

At Edie's still unfinished house she was sleeping on the couch, and Karl peered through her window, looking at what he couldn't have.

Mike's truck pulled up and Mike stepped out and glanced at Susan's house. Noticing she is outside, he smiled, and started to walk over to her, without even going into his own house. Susan doesn't notice that he is home because she is distracted by her work.

"Hey sexy," said Mike sitting next to her on the bench.

"Oh, Hey. You scared me," said Susan startled.

"Sorry. Anything I can do for you to forgive me?" Mike asked grinning at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish. Not right now, Julie is home."

"Okay," said Mike glancing at her drawing. "That looks really good. You are so great."

Susan smiles at him and Mike can't resist kissing her gently. Susan opened her mouth taking in as much of Mike's tongue as she can. She drops her notebook and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses her neck and caresses her back loving with his hands.

"Omigod. I can't wait," said Mike kissing her passionately again.

"Me neither, but Julie's home and I have a deadline."

"Okay. Whatever, you want." Susan kissed him again, rubbing her hands through his hair.

"God can you guys get a room, or possibly not in the front yard!" Julie giggled standing on the front porch.

"Ohh… Right, I forgot we were outside." Susan laughed gently pushing Mike away. Julie looks off into the distance and saw Karl staring out the window.

"Umm... Hey mom... Is there a reason dad is staring in this direction?" asked Julie.

"What?" she asked looking in the distance and seeing Karl staring out the window of Edie's house, looking right in their direction. "Ew. That sick bastard," Susan stated trying to hide her disgust.

"Yeah whatever, hey mom can I go back to Danielle's house? We all were going to go swimming," Julie asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Who is 'we'?"

"Andrew, Justin, Danielle, and me. We already asked Mrs. Van de Kamp and she said it was fine, just as long as you said okay"

"Well if you want, it's fine with me. Just call me later."

"Okay thanks mom! I will," she said happily running over to Danielle's house.

Susan turned to face Mike and looking at him lovingly. She moved her hand up and lovingly traced the stubble on his cheek with her hand.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"More than ever!" Susan smiled sweetly.

"I love you too," he stated gently rubbing the side of her face with his hand. He couldn't wait any longer and kissed her restlessly.

"We have the house to ourselves"

"Hmm... all that time alone, what could we possibly do?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Gee... I don't know... I have a few ideas" said Susan kissing his neck. He pulled her up, intertwining their arms, and pulling her inside onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, to kiss him tenderly, and then gently began sucking on his lips. He began unbuttoning her shirt, gently placing kisses along her chest. Then he met their lips in a passionate kiss, and she pulled away gently.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I just have an idea… well you can just wait here… and I'll call you when I'm ready…"

"Actually maybe I should go home for like 15 minutes to take a shower. I was so happy to see you this afternoon, I didn't even get a chance to change," laughed Mike sitting up, and trying to catch his breath.

"Okay… then I guess you go take a shower… and when you come back then you can have your surprise," smiled Susan sitting up and buttoning her shirt back up.

"Sounds good, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Is that enough time?"

"Perfect."

"I love you," he said leaning over and kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too," she smiled sweetly pulling him in for another kiss. "I wish you didn't live so far away, you're kind of addicting"

"Susan, I live like 50 feet away, but I'll take that as a compliment." He said grinning, and then he walked out of the house, heading towards his house.

Susan smiled widely to herself, before getting up and dancing around happily. Then she ran upstairs.

17 minutes later, Mike walked happily over to Susan's house. He was about to knock when a note attached to the door caught his eye, with his name on it. He opened the note gently, and grinned widely at what it said:

**Mike,**

**There is a surprise, but what door is it behind?**

**Love,**

**Susan**

Mike opened the door, and began looking. He checked in the living room, she wasn't there. He then walked upstairs and opened the door to a romantic setting of candles, roses on the bed, and his beautiful girlfriend sitting on a chair in the corner, looking at him seductively. She was wearing a fire red lingerie set with a black see-thru cover-up. He was at a lost for words and stared at her for a moment, searching for words. Damn, she was beautiful.

"Cute," he mumbled showing her he got the note. She stood up smiling and walked over to him, handing him a glass of champagne and closing the bed room door. "Wow. You look… amazing," he said studying her body from head to toe, not believe he could be so lucky.

"You look pretty hot yourself," she stated, rubbing her hands up his shirt to feel his body. He took one sip of his champagne and set it down on the dresser, then rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer for a kiss. Mike took her greedily into his arms, caressing her back with his hands. Susan pulled his shirt over his head, and then found his lips in an intense kiss. He grabbed her and laid her on the bed and pulled off her top.

Mike laid down next to her, and she cuddled into his embrace, laying her head on his chest to feel his steady heartbeat.

"Wow," Mike stated trying to regain his breath.

"Wow, what?" laughed Susan curiously.

"You are just… incredible"

"Well you are just spectacular," laughed Susan lifting her head to place kisses along his chest and neck. Mike grinned and gently ran his hand along her naked back.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Mike.

"Yeahhhh…. Food sounds good!"

Mike stood up and put on his boxers and Susan sat up wrapping the sheet around her and grabbed his shirt and put it on.

Mike laughed at her actions, "And what am I supposed to wear?"

"Just your boxers…. I like it!" she laughed.

"Fine but you can't have these either then," Mike said grabbing her panties off the floor and throwing them into the hamper. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed, and they both walked downstairs.

"So are sandwiches okay" asked Susan opening the fridge.

"Yeah sounds great."

"Okay. You better make them, because even I screw sandwiches up."

"How do you screw up something that you don't even have to cook?"

"Good question. I guess I just don't have cooking down at all. I just can't do it no matter how hard I try or how many times I try."

"It's okay," laughed Mike, kissing her sweetly, and then pulling a chair out for her to sit down at the table. Taking a seat, she admiringly watched his actions.

A few minutes later, Mike sat down and handed her a plate, and she pulls him to her for another kiss.

"Mm... thank you. And thanks for the sandwich too."

As they eat they share kisses between almost every bite and after they finished, she pulled Mike onto the couch and sat on his lap, rubbing her hands down his chest.

"You do realize you are driving me insane right now, don't you?"

"What? Why?"

"Umm… let me see… for starters you are sitting on my lap with no panties on! And secondly you couldn't look more beautiful right now"

"Huh. Sounds, intriguing? Well what do you want to do about that?"

"Well I have some ideas," grinned Mike kissing her jaw down to her neck.

"Julie will be home in a bit."

"Then maybe you should put some clothes on."

"Then maybe you should put some clothes on too," laughed Susan.

"I'll call Julie," said Susan standing up and walking over to grab the phone.

"God you are driving me crazy," grinned Mike. Susan danced around, showing him her butt and he laughs.

"Hey, Julie. What's up? pause Yeah you can stay for the night. pause Okay sounds good. Have fun. I love you. pauses again then hands up the phone

Susan comes back and stands before him, "Julie is staying at Danielle's for the night".

Mike smiled and stood up, pulling her into his arms, twirling her around, and they both flop onto the couch. Susan is on his lap again and rubs her hands through his hair, and nibbles on his ear, and then placing soft kisses along his jaw down to his neck. She felt him begin to react under her and smiled, softly licking his chest. She gently teased his erection and pulled off his boxers, before teasingly pulling away.

"Oh Susan, don't tease… I need you." Mike said as his heart began to race. Susan laughed and then slid down to her knees, placing butterfly kisses on it. "Oh Susan… don't stop…" he moaned, urging her on. "It feels.. sooo.. good". His moans loudened with every stroke and he could barely hold it in any longer as he climaxed.

Susan kissed back up to his mouth, kissing him passionately, and Mike rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed her neck and pulled her shirt off. He placed soft kisses along her neck before taking her nipple into his mouth and her body twitched at the contact and then she arched her back forward, begging for more. Susan began to moan loudly and he gently rubbed his hands down her whole body, leaving no part of her untouched. Mike kissed her passionately before placing kisses along her body, down her legs, to her inner thy and continued…..

"Ohhhh…. Mike…oh my….. It feels so good... Oh Mike... I love you," moaned Susan thrusting her hips forward. She climaxed a minute later and Mike kissed his way back to her lips, and hungrily kissing her.

She pulled away, lovingly looking at her, "Do you think we should do something besides make love all day?"

"No, I can't get enough of you," grinned Mike laying to the side of her and she laid down on his chest, cuddling into his arms.

"Okay. I don't mind."

"We can do something else if you want too," Mike said admiring her and rubbing his hands through her hair.

"I have an idea," giggled Susan standing up and pulling Mike up the stairs.

"What are we doing?"

"Taking a shower," laughed Susan pulling him into the bathroom and closing the door.

--------------- The following week

"Hey girls what's up?" Susan said cheerily as she walks up Gabrielle's porch. All of the girls were sitting there, looking a little nervous.

"Hey Susan, We called because Bree has some big news," stated Lynette, nervously fidgeting in her seat.

"What is it about?" asked Susan.

"Mary Alice." Bree admitted.

"Oh wow, I haven't thought about her in awhile. Mike seems to make me forget about everything. Is it about the note we found?"

"No. Well girls, Rex and I have been going to therapy…." Bree started saying.

"Oh, that's great. But what does it have to do with Mary Alice?" interrupted Gabrielle.

"Well, you see... I found this in his office," Bree said pulling out a small cassette tape out of her purse, that says Mary Alice Young on the side of it.

"Oh My God!" Lynette exclaimed.

"Did you listen to it?" asked Susan sitting down in an open chair.

"Yeah. She talks about having a dream with someone named Angela in it, and Angela is apparently her real name and she must be changed."

"Oh my god, well why would she change it?" asked Gabrielle.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that note that we found." Lynette said.

"Well I still think there is something fishy about Paul Young," stated Susan.

"Umm… Susan we also found something else but it's about Mike," Lynette said worriedly sitting down.

"What is it?" asked Susan scared.

"Well you know my kids are sort of on a stealing kick and they found this in Mike's garage." Lynette said handing her a white tissue and Susan opened it, revealing a bracelet and a ring.

"Yeah… and," said Susan looking questionably at the jewelry and Lynette.

"Read the back," said Lynette. Susan turned the bracelet over to read the engraving that said, 'Martha Huber'.

"Is that blood?" asked Susan staring at her friends nervously.

"I don't know," whispered Lynette sadly.

"Well what does this mean?" asked Susan.

"I don't know," asked Lynette sadly again.

"Oh my god," said Susan beginning to cry and the girls move closer and hug her for comfort.

"I know it hurts, but we have to report it to the police," said Bree giving her a hug.

"If not we would be guilty of with-holding evidence," said Lynette.

"But we will do what you want us to do," said Gabrielle.

Susan lifted up her head and the girls give her some space, she pulled the hair out of her face and looks at her friends sadly. "Call".


	3. Secrets

urn:schemas:contactsTitle: From Lust to Love

Author: Erica

Pairing: Mike/Susan

**Chapter Three: Chapter 3: Secrets**

The next day Mike's truck pulled into Susan's driveway and he knocked happily on the door. "Hey cutie," Mike said when she opened the door.

"Umm… Hi," Susan mumbled.

"I haven't heard from you in a day, and you haven't returned any of my phone calls. Are you avoiding me?" he asked sadly.

"What… umm… no… I've just been busy with work."

"Oh, well do you want to do something," grinned Mike.

"Uhh…."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled seeing a cop come up behind Mike.

"Mike Delfino?" asked the cop tapping Mike on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the cop, shocked. "Yeah, I'm Mike Delfino."

"We need to take you down for questioning about the murder of Martha Huber."

"Umm… okay," Mike said looking at the cop weirdly. Then he turned back to Susan, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"How could you?" Susan asked hurtfully and closed the door. And Mike turned around sadly and followed the cop to the cop car.

The next day Susan and Julie were in the kitchen talking. "So you think Mike KILLED Mrs. Huber?" Julie asked shocked trying to comprehend all of what she just heard.

"No. No, I don't think he killed her. I mean he's Mike, he couldn't have killed anyone… He's Mike!"

"Well I don't think so either."

"I don't know what to do Julie."

"You should go and at least talk to him to find out what really happened,"

"You're right… Alright, you're dad's waiting outside, have fun," said Susan seeing Karl's car parked out front.

"Do you want me to stay here this weekend?"

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine," she said almost trying to almost reassure herself. Julie began to walk out of the house and turned around to give Susan a hug. "Thank you, Hun. Now go," laughed Susan playfully hitting her forehead, and Julie walked out. She turned around with tears in her eyes, but heard a noise and turned around to see Mike standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Mike said and Susan began to walk away towards the stars. Mike continued, "Please, Susan, don't walk away. Just talk to me. Or at least listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I?" Susan asked angrily as she spun around and saw the pain in Mike's face.

"Because I love you and you love me, you deserve to know the truth," said Mike.

"Okay, Fine, I'm listening. What is the truth?" Susan asked annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions but I swear on everything that I have, that I had nothing to do with Mrs. Huber's death. I had no idea how her jewelry got in my garage. Plus, we were together the night the cops think she was murdered," he said convincingly.

"And what night was that?"

"The first night that we made love, I could never forget that night," Mike said coming closer and putting his hands on her hips.

"Oh," Susan said weakening at his touch.

"Susan, I'm a good guy. And you should know that."

"I do know you're a good guy… it's just…" she started.

"And also, if I did kill Mrs. Huber do you think I would be stupid enough to leave her jewelry in my garage. And why would I kill her in the first place, I only met her once," he said.

"True… I just didn't want to be caught with with-holding evidence, and getting my friends in trouble."

"I understand that part. What I don't get is how you could think I would do that."

"I could never believe you killed someone," she said defensively.

"You don't think I killed Mrs. Huber?"

"No. I didn't think so from the start. But how can I believe what you say after what Lynette's kids found?"

"You can believe me…me… Mike… The guy who can touch your hand and make you melt," Mike said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "The guy who loved you more than anything," he stated placing their intertwined hands on his chest, then hers. "The only guy who can kiss you like this," he said leaning in and tenderly kissing her. Once, he realized it was okay he kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her closer.

Susan gently pulled away, "I'm sorry, for all of this," she said sadly.

"I love you Susan," Mike whispered feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I love you too," she whispered back and Mike kissed her again and she melted into his arms. Only Mike could make her feel this way. He could put her pain at ease and could make her forget about everything.

"Well, jail is pretty nasty. So, I'm gonna go and take a shower," said Mike pulling away and walking towards the doorway.

"You're just going to leave?" she asked not wanting him to leave after everything that just happened.

Mike stopped walking and turned around to face her, "I smell horrible, it's for both our sakes," he laughed and then turned around and started to walk towards the door again.

"Hold on a minute," she said grabbing his hand to stop him. "You know my specialty is showers," laughed Susan shyly running a hand down his stubbled chin.

"Oh, really?" Mike moved closer and smiled.

"Yeah I'd like to think so," Susan giggled and ran up the stairs, Mike following her. In the shower, she held onto him tight never wanting to let go, and cried, Mike holding her tightly.

-------------------------------------------------

Mike is standing on a bridge with a mysterious older man. "So have you found anything?" the mysterious man asked.

"No. I really don't think there is anything there," Mike stated.

"People leave hints of trails behind, and one will lead us to more information about Deirdre."

"Look these are nice people, there is nothing there."

"Remember you came to me a couple months ago, and asked me for something to do. I gave you a job, and I expect you to follow through."

"Noah, I know I did… It's just... I don't think anything is there."

"Deirdre was last seen there, so I think someone there knows something, these suburbia people are not as peachy as you think," Noah said sharply as a younger girl approached the bridge.

"Hi, Mike. Long time no see," the younger girl said.

"You didn't tell her?" Mike asked looking suspiciously at Noah and then turned to the young woman. "Kendra, I am searching for Deirdre again."

"God, AGAIN? You two just won't give it up. I thought we had finally put this behind us when you moved to California. Deirdre ruined this family; she didn't care about either of you," she yelled angrily.

"Stay out of it Kendra," Noah bit back.

"UGH! I give up. You wanna search for her, fine but when you find nothing don't either of you dare come running to me," said Kendra throwing her arms up in the air and walking away.

Noah ignored her comments and asked Mike suspiciously, "So this woman you're seeing... Uhh, what's her name...? Susan, have you told her anything?"

"No I haven't told her anything," stated Mike sadly and looked at the ground.

"Is she suspicious of anything?"

"Her friends found some jewelry in my garage of that Martha Huber woman, but Susan doesn't think I killed her because I was with her at the time she was killed."

"Oh, but the police are on your ass?"

"Yeah, they're all over me, but I have an alibi and no motive. The evidence was obviously planted."

"Obviously. But by whom?"

"I don't know."

"See I told you something was there -- why else would someone plant evidence?"

"I don't know. But I'm keeping my eyes open, and my gun ready."

"So what's going to happen when your little girlfriend finds out you're not the sweet neighborly plumber she thinks you are?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused right now," Mike said frightened. He then sighed and walked mournfully away keeping his head bowed to the ground. Noah secretly punched himself inside thinking, 'Shit, he's in love'

---------

Later that day, Mike and Susan were sitting on the steps outside her house, in each others embrace. Paul Young drives by and waves and they wave back.

"Paul Young really freaks me out," said Susan

"Why would he?"

"I don't know. He just freaks out every time Mary Alice is mentioned like afraid someone knows a dirty little secret and ever since we found the note, he keeps getting creepier and creepier." Susan blurted out and Mike looks weirdly at her, "What note?"

"The girls and I found a threatening note in her stuff."

"What did it say?"

"I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell."

"So you know who sent it?"

"Nope, there was no return address or anything."

"Do you think that is why Mary Alice killed herself?"

"I don't know... But then there is the tape Bree found."

"What tape?"

"It was of a therapy session; apparently Mary Alice changed her name to Angela."

"Do you know why?"

"No. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Just asking... but I made reservations for us at the new Italian restaurant for tonight."

"Ohh... very nice! I can't wait," Susan said smiling and he comes closer like he's going to kiss her but then pulls away and Susan looked sad. "You're such a tease."

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

"Oh really, and what's stopping you?"

"I have a job to get to in 30 minutes, and once we start something it's very hard to pull away. Think about it, when have we ever had sex just once?" asked Mike and Susan looked at him through lowered lashes and Mike grinned rising at eyebrow. "I would say you were being the tease now."

"What? How am I being a tease?" Susan asked putting on her pouty face.

"Well look at how you're sitting... arms back on the step... In total take me right here position... and then there's that seductive grin on your face," laughed Mike and Susan looked down at how she was sitting realizing he was right.

"Well if you say so," she grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore," Mike said and leaned over kissing her lustfully while rubbing his hands through her hair.

"And what happened to keeping it PG?" asked Susan between kisses.

"You're just too beautiful for me to not touch you," grinned Mike continuingly kissing her passionately.

"Well here I am," giggled Susan and Mike began kissing her neck and Susan entangled her leg with his. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer for another hungry kiss.

A loud sound of giggles came from Susan's driveway and interrupted them. Susan pulled away quickly, to see Bree, Lynette, and Gabrielle standing there laughing.

"Oh... hi girls, is it time already?" giggled Susan embarrassed.

"Uhh... yeah but we can come back you are obviously busy," laughed Gabrielle.

"No ladies, Stay I have a job to get to," Mike said pulling away gently from Susan, as she untangles her leg from his. He looked at her and smiled, "I'll be home in a little while and the reservations are at eight," Mike grinned at the huge smile on her face, and gave her a quick kiss, then got up and started to walk away. Mike stopped mid-step and then turned back to Susan, before she could even stand up and walked back to her, "One more". He leaned and kissed her passionately, rubbing his hands up and down her back and Susan wrapped her leg around him again pulling him closer. "Remember it," he whispered in her ear and then pulled away when Susan moved her legs.

"I will," she mumbled before giggling. And Mike walked away when Susan just stared dreamy-eyed.

Once Mike was gone, the girls came and sat around her on the stairs, "Wow, please say you talked to him about Mrs. Huber," said Bree smiling in shock.

"Yeah, he didn't do it," said Susan happily.

"How can you be sure?" asked Lynette.

"Well, I was with him the night Martha was murdered, he had no motive... and he's Mike," said Susan proudly.

"Honestly, I didn't think he did it either, but then why was the jewelry found in his garage?" said Lynette.

"If he did murder Mrs. Huber, why would he leave her jewelry in his stuff easily found by anyone?" asked Susan.

"So you think he was set up?" asked Gabrielle.

"I think so," said Susan unsure.

"But by who?" asked Lynette.

"I'm not sure yet... but I think maybe Paul Young..."

"Oh hello ladies, I couldn't help but overhear. I'm Felicia Tillman, Martha's sister. I'm in town to find out who murdered her and to sell her house. I came to introduce myself... When I overheard you talking about Mike... and the police told me he's a suspect in the case." said Felicia.

"Well it's nice to meet you Felicia," said Bree warmly.

"We're so sorry for your loss. And yeah he is, my kids found some of Martha's jewelry in Mike's garage."

"Is that all the evidence?"

"Yeah, but he couldn't of done it though, I'm his alibi and he had no motive. I'm also his girlfriend," said Susan defensively.

"It's okay Susan; I don't think he did either. Well, it was nice meeting you ladies. I wanted to say hi at the funeral, but there was so many people talking to me at once."

"It's okay, I'm sure it has been rough on you lately... loosing your sister and all," said Lynette supportively.

"Well I suppose. I actually had a question I wanted to ask. Who is Mary Alice?"

"Uhh... she's a neighbor that killed herself about a month ago, why?" asked Susan.

"Martha kept a diary... with ever little drab detail of her drab life and it mentioned someone named Mary Alice."  
"What did it say?"

"Apparently, Martha was blackmailing Mary Alice."

"Ohmigod. Did it say why?"

"I didn't get that far yet."

"Why don't you give it to the police?"

"I may not have gotten as far as why she was blackmailing Mary Alice but I did get to read how she was blackmailing you, Susan. For burning down Edie's house."

"Oh right. I forgot about that," said Susan sulking.

"Well ladies, I have to go but I will chat with you guys later. Bye," said Felicia before walking away.

"So if Martha was blackmailing Mary Alice about this dirty secret, and Paul Young found out about it... I guess that would make sense," said Susan.

"Yeah, you're right. That would make sense. But how would Paul Young find out that Martha was the one sending the note?"

"All I know is that there is something scary about Paul, Zach, and his house is so cold now that Mary Alice is gone," said Susan sadly.

"I feel it too," said Lynette.

Later that day--

"We are late for our reservations," said Mike in Susan's kitchen and Susan is standing beside him.

"Hey it's your fault for jumping in on me in the shower."

"I don't remember hearing any complaints," grinned Mike and Susan kissed him fondly. "Mmmmm," Mike mumbled and pulled her onto the couch.

"Mike... we are going to be even later," laughed Susan continuingly nipping at his lips.

"Hmm... I don't care," mumbled Mike kissing her neck and her stomach growled softly.

"Come on you, you had me busy all afternoon and I'm starving lets go get some food, and we can have fun after," Susan said beggingly rubbing her hand up his shirt, caressing his chest.

"Okay Okay," Mike caved at her touch and Susan stood up grabbing his hand, to pull him up.

Susan and Mike are at the restaurant talking and holding hands.

"So Mary Alice was being blackmailed by Mrs. Huber?" asked Mike in shock at what he just heard.

"Yes, about some secret that Felicia said she hasn't read that far yet to know, but will get back to us."

"Why doesn't she just turn it into the police?" asked Mike.

"She hasn't read all of it yet, and it also says how Martha was blackmailing me," said Susan as she took a big sip of her wine.

"Why would she blackmail you?" asked Mike shocked.

"Uhh... for burning down Edie's house," she blurted out, and Mike was taking a sip of wine and almost spit it out.

"You burnt down Edie's house?"

"It was an accident. Back when I was going crazy trying to prove Karl was cheating on me, I let myself in... And knocked over a candle... but at least I knew he was definitely cheated on me then... but I felt so guilty even if she broke up my marriage."

"Wow, I never thought of you as being capable of arson," said Mike grinning.

"It was not arson, it was an accident. I still feel so guilty over it," said Susan and a tear ran down her face.

"It's okay baby. See this is what I love so much about you."

"What, that I burn down people's houses?"

"No, that even if someone like Edie Britt comes in a breaks up your marriage, and then tries to go after your new guy, you still feel compassion," Mike stated warmly taking his hand and wiping the tear from her eye and then holding her hand, massaging it.

"Thank you," said Susan starting to smile softly, and grabbed his hand pulling it to her face to hold. She took her foot out of her high heel and started to move it up his leg.

"Don't Susan, you drive me crazy when you do that," chuckled Mike.

"Oh... so you like it?" laughed Susan and she pulled his hand so it was touching the top of her shirt.  
"Susan..," said Mike seductively, his eyes filled with desire.

"Yes, Mike... "

"I love you," stated Mike.

"I love you too," mumbled Susan and moved closer giving him a kiss. Susan softly moaned in-between kisses.

"Thanks," grinned Mike. It was always like he was alone in a room with Susan, because he only had eyes and attention on her.

"Would you like any dessert?" asked the waiter interrupting their moment.

"How about some cheesecake to go and the check," Mike said.

"Okay," said the waiter smiling at the loving couple in front of him and then walking away.

"In a hurry?" laughed Susan smiling at his face staring at her lovingly and she moved her hand up his leg.

"I thought you might prefer eating dessert, cuddling on the couch," Mike said stopping her hand from going any further.

"You were right," laughed Susan.

The next week Mike and Susan lay in bed together. "Hey Hun, I have a job to get to in town... so I should probably go and take a shower"

"You should but hmm... you have no shirts here, so you are going to have fun walking over to your house," smiled Susan devilishly as she is lying in his shirt.

"Funny I remember entering your house with a shirt on... Oh well maybe I'll go and walk over to Edie's house... you know just to see how she is," said Mike teasingly.

"That is so not even funny," said Susan bitterly.

"I know. I'm sorry. You know I would never...EVER, be interested in her," Mike grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're way too beautiful for me to ever leave," said Mike convincingly giving her a kiss.

"Awe, you're sweet." said Susan shyly, kissing him back.

"Well it's true," he grinned rubbing his hand through her hair and gently tracing the outline of her face.

"Bye mom. I'm going to school. I love you," shouted Julie from outside the door walking down the stairs.

"Bye Julie, Have a good day. I love you too," shouted Susan and then she hears the front door close.

"Ouch," said Mike rubbing his ear.

"I'm sorry," giggled Susan placing kisses along his ear.

"All better. Now I really do have to go, and since I don't have any clean clothes here, I will have to take a shower at my house," he said sadly.

"Okay, but remember... you're shirtless and hot and more importantly taken. So watch it!" giggled Susan.

He smiled giving her a sweet kiss, "couldn't be happier with the taken part."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Mike said getting up and putting his boxers and jeans on.

"Mmm," Susan smiled widely.

"mmm, yourself," laughed Mike giving her a hungry kiss. "I'll call you later," he said walking out of the room and downstairs.

"Remember, watch out for the slut," shouted Susan and Mike chuckled. Once outside Mike was walking across the street so of course the slut was watching and quickly decided who the plumber should be for the rebuilding of her new house.

"Oh, hey Mike," shouted Edie running over to him from the construction of her new house. Mike sighed and laughed on the inside.

"Hi, Edie," said Mike a little annoyed.

"I was thinking, I want you... to be the plumber when the house is finally ready," muttered Edie drooling over his naked chest.

"Okay, sounds good," said Mike trying to scurry away.

"Do you mind if I come in and go over some plans for the new house?" asked Edie determined.

"I can't." said Mike trying to get away again.

"Oh please Mike. It will just take a second," said Edie pleadingly.

"I really...," Mike started to say but Edie interrupted.

"It will only take five minutes, please."

"Fine. Five minutes, but please hurry... I have a job to get to," said Mike frustrated. Edie walked into his house after Mike and he put on a clean shirt. Susan was standing at her kitchen window watching what was happening. She decided to raise the stakes.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you... but not about plumbing," Edie said forwardly.

Mike sighed sitting down on the chair, "I figured."

"I don't know what this Susan girl has over you, but you can't deny that you want me," said Edie walking closer to him.

"Edie... I really don't want you. Susan is a great woman and here's a hint, don't hit on me when I know you're dating Karl," he said angrily moving the chair farther away from Edie.

"Oh please stop kidding yourself," she laughed mockingly before trying to kiss him and Mike pulled away more.

"Just..." Mike started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He knew who it was. 'Thank god,' he thought to himself getting up and walking past Edie without looking at her. "Hey sexy," grinned Mike opening the door to reveal Susan and she smiled at the welcome.

"I felt really bad about not letting you have your shirt back," said Susan mischievously before pulling off his shirt off to reveal a black lace bra. "Tadaaa..," laughed Susan before kissing him and he picked her up into his arms.

"God I love you," Mike said not parting lips. Then Mike remembered Edie was still in the room and pulled away. Susan realized she was there, which she knew, but pretend not to. Edie looked jealous and pissed off.

"Oh hi Edie," laughed Susan trying to act shocked.

"Hi, Susan. I was just here to make arrangements for a plumber for my new house," said Edie bitterly.

"I think we should talk later... maybe over the phone," said Mike still holding Susan in his arms refusing to let go.

"Right...," Edie said coldly and walked out.

"Can you let me down now?" giggled Susan.

"Nope... I don't think so," grinned Mike hungrily kissing her. Edie turned back to see the happy couple making out wildly, and Mike finally pulled away for air. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem, I trust you, I just don't trust her," said Susan running her hand through his hair.

"You know I would never let anything happen between Edie and me right?" asked Mike pushing the hair out of her face.

"Absolutely," stated Susan and Mike let her stand up on her feet. She had won Mike and couldn't be happier. "So... you have a job to get too, and you have to take a shower, let me help," Susan said coyly unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Edie was still staring at them in jealousy that the first time she saw Mike with no pants on, he wasn't with her. Mike closed the front door and picked up Susan in his arms, "Oh well, if you really have too…" And he carried her upstairs.

"Hey Susan... I really have to go," stated Mike sadly.

"Awe... I don't want you to," Susan said standing in his bedroom with one of Mike's shirts on and panties that match her bra.

Mike gave her a lazy kiss, "Why don't you stay here and sleep, and when I get home I can come back to your in my bed."

Susan nodded and laid down in the bed, snuggling under the comforter. "You're too cute," Mike grinned giving her another kiss and walking downstairs.

Awhile later when Susan awoke, she went downstairs to get something to drink. While looking for a dog treat for Bongo, she found something unexpected. There in her Mike's house was a gun, and piles of cash. Needless to say, Susan was shocked. How could she of been so stupid? Susan laid the cash and gun on the table, scribbled a note, and tearfully put the rest of her clothes on and walked out.

Now, she stood at the window, dazedly staring at his house, lost in thought. Knowing she should have been smarter, realizing she hardly knew this guy. She was awoken from her daze when she saw his truck pull into his driveway. And Mike got out of the truck joyfully walking into his house.

"Susan," Mike shouted happily. When no response came, he saw the stuff on the table. He ran to the table and read the note she lazily scribbled out. It read, 'Mike, I don't know what this is but what happened to trusting each other? Did you just happen to forget to tell me these things? Don't call.' He read the note slowly because with every word it broke his heart. How could he have been so stupid? He loved this woman with everything he had, how could he of not trusted her as much as she trusted him. Mike cursed himself loudly and punched the wall.

Susan couldn't watch any longer so she dragged herself away from the window to sit at the table. She laid her head in her hands with tears rapidly forming down her face. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Figuring it was Mike, she yelled, "Go away!"

"Ms. Mayer? It's Officer Smith. May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry," said Susan walking to the door, wiping away several tears. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else," apologized Susan.

"It's okay. We need to take you down to the station for questioning," said the officer.

"Okay, not a problem. Can you give me a minute to call my daughter to let her know?"

"Yes. Come to the car when you're ready," said the officer turning away and walking to the car.

And Susan called Julie to let her know where she was going to be, and if Mike came by to not let him in because they had a fight. Julie agreed and Susan walked out of the house toward the car. Mike followed her every footstep with his eyes through the window. Susan refused to let her eyes glance at his house for it would hurt too much.

Susan and two officers are sitting in a questioning room.

"So, Susan Mayer. Do you know a Mike Delfino?" asked the cop taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend," said Susan unsure of what to answer.

"Is it true that you were with him the Sunday of last month?"

"He came to my house around nine and stated the whole night," said Susan trying to remain calm as flashes of that night flooder her brain.

"How can we believe you? You seem to remember it to well... and when people remember things to well, it means they are lying."

"I'm not lying. He was with me that night. I remember it to well because it was the first time we...," she drifted off. "Had sex," Susan blurted out nervously.

"Do you love him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just people tend to do stupid things when they are in love... like lie."

"I'm not lying. I have no reason to, and no Mike did not ask me to lie either. Mike couldn't have possibly killed someone," said Susan frustrated. The cop gave her a funny look, sending her mind into confusion. He stood up, grabbing a file from the cabinet and slamming it on the table. Then sitting down, he began to open the file. "Mike Delfino.. Did time in prison for manslaughter and drug dealing."

Susan gave him a confused look, "What?" And she grabbed the file, looking at all of the evidence to support what he said, and the photos of her Mike in handcuffs??

Susan felt the tears crawling up her throat but couldn't hold back and silently cursing herself for being so fucking stupid. How could she of loved someone so much, that she didn't even know.

"I'll be right back," said the officer, getting up and leaving the room. Leaving Susan with the proof of lies to stair her in the face, as more tears began to fall.

Outside of the office were two officers watching Susan. "So you think she's lying?" asked Officer Smith.

"No, she's just a fool," said the other officer.

----------

Outside of Susan's house pulled the cop car and Susan got out. Mike had spent the last few hours watching outside of her house, waiting for something terrible. He had tried to wait inside but Julie had refused saying that she didn't think that it was a good idea. As soon as he saw Susan he knew she knew and he also knew she had been crying a lot. Her eyes were a little puffy, and she carried a tissue. Susan looked at him with no emotion and walked around him. And she got out her keys and was about to open the door, when Mike finally spoke. "Susan...," Mike said beggingly and heartbroken; she didn't respond. "I'm so sorry that I never told you, I was so scared to tell you," said Mike. She still didn't respond and walked into the house. Mike sadly stared at the ground not sure what to do next. Tears started to form at his eyes but he couldn't hold them back any longer. He knew this would happen someday or another. He knew she would react this way. He knew he would hurt her, but because of love he couldn't tell her. "I love you," he mumbled at the door. What he didn't know was an equally sad Susan was on the other side of the door. He also didn't know that she had heard him and mumbled an I love you too back.

A couple of days later, Susan woke up and walked down stairs to get coffee. Susan emptily stared at his house. He had been begging with her the last few days to let him explain. She ignored his request. Julie had become more and more worried about her. She had been spending most of the day in bed crying and refusing to talk or eat much. She also had to deal with Mike trying to come over ten or twelve times a day, begging with her to let him in. It was now completely obvious how much these two really loved each other. She felt empty when she woke up to nobody laying next to her anymore, a feeling she was not used to anymore. She also hadn't counted on seeing Mike asleep on her porch either. Susan was shocked at the site and wasn't sure what to do since she had to leave to go to Bree's house in thirty minutes.

So she showered, blow dried her hair, put on make up, smelled amazing, and was wearing tight jeans, a loose top and heels. Susan couldn't count on Mike still being there but just incase he saw her, she wanted to look good. When it was time to leave, she opened the door and sure enough Mike was still there. He must have heard the door open because he looked up through tired eyes. Susan just smirked at him and walked over him, off to Bree's house. Mike quickly leapt to his feet and followed.

"Susan... please don't do this," said Mike pleadingly. Susan still didn't respond and kept walking. Mike grabbed her arm gently and tried to pull her to face him. "Please."

Susan just pulled away and walked fastly over to Bree's house and knocked on the door. Bree opened the door with her normal smile plastered onto her face.

"Hey Susan," said Bree.

"Hi, Bree," she said somberly, trying her best to smile. And then quickly walking into the house, and closing the door. Bree could tell something was wrong immediately.

"The girls are in the dining room," said Bree walking into the dining room and Susan followed. She sat down at the table and tried to look happy.

"What's wrong," asked Lynette immediately knowing something wasn't right.

"I'm fine," said Susan unconvincingly.

"No you're not, now what's wrong?" asked Gabrielle.

"I found out stuff about Mike that was very shocking."

"Like what?" asked Bree.

"Well according to the police he did time in prison for manslaughter and drug trafficking."

"Oh my god," exclaimed Lynette. Bree and Gabrielle's face dropped. Before anyone else could respond there was a knock at the door and Bree went to answer it.

"Edie? What are you doing here?" asked Bree.

"I'm all alone at the construction and I know you girls have poker today, I was wondering if I could hang out for a bit?" asked Edie.

"Umm... sure," said Bree trying not to be rude.

"Thanks," said Edie walking into her house.

Mike was sitting on his porch and staring through Bree's window where he could see Susan.

"My my, your boyfriend looks pretty sad out there Mayer," said Edie mockingly noticing Mike's stair at Susan.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Susan not looking at Mike because she knew seeing him would break her heart. Not to mention it would give away that they were talking about him.

"Oh what happened?" asked Edie a little too happy.

"I don't want to talk about it girls, I think we should drop the subject," Susan said towards her friends. The girls nodded at her suggestion. "Well, I don't want to be a party pooper, but I'm really not in the mood for this. I have a deadline that still needs a lot of work so I better go," said Susan.

"Ok. I hope everything works out," said Bree giving her a supportive hug. And the girls got up coming to her and joining in on the group hug. Edie was the only one who just stood there.

"I'm so sorry, Susan," said Lynette.

"Thank girls, I'll see you guys later," said Susan pulling away from the hug and looks at Edie who just stood there and walked out of the house.

When Mike saw her come out of the house, he decided to try again. He couldn't loose her, not without a fight.

"Susan, please please talk to me... there is so much you don't know and I want to tell you... I want you to know the truth," Mike said chasing after her.

"Just, don't Mike," Susan blurted out in anger, much to her own surprise, and his.

"Please, Susan. I want to tell you the truth," said Mike pleadingly.

"Oh what would that be, that you went to prison for manslaughter or how about that you were a drug dealer," Susan bit back.

"It wasn't like that Susan," Mike exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, because I will never believe anything you say ever again," Susan yelled and turned walking into the house, slamming the door.

Bree was staring at her window watching the scene unfold as Lynette, Gabrielle and Edie watched over her shoulder.

"He is so crazy about her," Bree stated admiringly.

"So does this mean he's single?" asked Edie ignoring Bree's comments.

"Stop chasing after him Edie, he's obviously not interested in you," said Gabrielle.

Edie still ignored their comments, "So what happened anyway?"

"I don't think she would want us to tell you, it's something she would only tell her friends," said Lynette moving away from the window and sitting back down at the table.

"I'm her friend," Edie started and the girls looked at her like she has five heads. "Well, I don't despise her... Look I'm going to find out anyway you might as well tell me."

"She just found out some stuff about Mike and was devastated," said Gabrielle taking a sip of her coffee.

"Gabrielle," shouted Bree and Lynette in unison.

"She was going to find out anyway," said Gabrielle defensively.

"Well someone should get her out of the house tonight. Taking no as not a possible answer. I can't I have a date with George," said Bree.

"I have to go to the lawyer's office about Carlos," said Gabrielle.

"I have to take care of the kids, Tom is off on business. It's too late for a sitter," said Lynette.

"I'll take her out," said Edie.

"What? Oh no Edie, I don't think that's a good idea," said Bree.

"Why not? I'm glad to help."

"Oh come on Edie. We all know you want Mike, so what do you care about Susan?" asked Gabrielle.

Edie looked frustrated, "Whatever I'm taking her out." And she walked out of the house.

"This is not going to be pretty," said Lynette.

Mike was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, taking hungry swigs, to numb the pain. He stared at a picture of him and Susan together, trying to figure out what to do next. A knock came at the door and he opened the door, hoping it was Susan. But he was disappointed to see Edie in front of him.

"Don't look so glum, I came bearing good news," said Edie walking into his house.

"What is it Edie? I really am not in the mood," said Mike annoyed.

"Close the door," said Edie.

Mike sighed and closed the door, "Okay. What?"

"Well I've guessed you know Susan is a mess, and well I've come up with a plan."

"And what would that be?" asked Mike sitting down on a chair aggravated.

"I'm taking her to the Saddle Ranch tonight and you should come and try to talk to her and I will help," said Edie happily.

"Why would you do that?" asked Mike rubbing his hand through his disheveled hair.

"Because your happiness is important to me," Edie lied.

"What time?"

Edie thought for a moment, "It's eight now... by the time I convince her...How about nine?"

"Okay, I'll be there. No tricks Edie, please," said Mike beggingly.

"No tricks," said Edie walking out of the house and heading over to Susan's.

Susan was sitting on the couch drawing. Her eyes were a little red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. And there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," shouted Susan and heard the door open and close. "I'm in here," she shouted turning to see Edie in the doorway.

"Hey Susan," said Edie brightly.

"Oh hi Edie...What do you want?"

"Get up. I'm taking you out!"

"I'm not in the mood Edie, plus I'm busy," said Susan shuffling through some papers and getting up to wash the paint off her hands.

"Come on Susan... you can't just mope around the house. Come on let's go and get wasted and get laid," laughed Edie cheerily.

"I'm really not in the mood. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't care," Edie started and Susan looked at her suspiciously. "I don't. But I guess I know what it's like to have your heart stomped on."

Susan looked at her for a moment and cracked, "Fine. I'll go. Let me change and get Julie."

"Don't forget to fix that hair, you look a little scary looking," Edie playfully said ruffling her hair and Susan laughed.

Susan and Edie were around the bar and both were doing shots. Susan had a lime in her hand and greedily swigged back the shot of tequila hoping to numb her pain.

"Hey pretty lady. Let me buy a two a round," said a middle aged handsome man and put her arm around her.

"Oh why thank you," giggled a rather tipsy Susan.

"Three more shots of tequila and three more beers," her told the bartender and the bartender walked over to them with the shots.

"To nice men," chanted Susan before they all drank the shots. Then she reached for the beer and took a heavy swig.

"Hey, I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Hi... I'm Susan... It's... Uhh... nice to meet you... I mean it's nice to meet you... thanks for the drinks," said Susan slurring a bit.

"Not a problem. Hey this is a great song. You want to dance?" asked him holding out his hand.

"Yeah sure," she said grabbing his hand as he led her to the dance floor and pulled her closely.

Back at the bar Edie stared in shock.

"So Edie why the hell did you insist I come... to rub that Susan has moved on in my face?"

"No Mike not at all. I didn't expect her to get plastered and grind up on some hotties," said Edie.

"Oh please, Edie. You knew this would hurt me," groaned Mike sadly taking a long swig of Susan's beer. He could still taste her strawberry lip gloss that he loved so much.

"No not at all Mike! Here I'll help," said Edie walking over to Kevin and grabbed his butt and grinded up on his backside. He turned around and playfully danced with her - ignoring Susan. A defeated Susan walked back over to the bar and sat down taking the last swig of her beer. She sulkingly put her head in her hands and held back the tears. So she stood up and grabbed her purse, laid out some money and walked out of the bar. She was walking across the parking lot when she heard her name being called out.

"Susan.. Susan.. Wait up," Mike shouted running up to her. She heard his unmistakable voice and hurried to the car quickly getting out her keys. She was trying to unlock the door when he lightly grabbed her arm.

"Susan didn't you hear me called for you?" asked Mike annoyed.

"Uh... no. I didn't. I've got to go," said Susan moving away from his arm and stumbled a little bit.

"Susan please I need to tell you what happened. You deserve to know the truth so please Susan just listen, and i promise to tell the truth and then I'll let you go," said Mike pleadingly.

"Why should I? If you lied to me about this, what will stop you from lying to me again!" Susan exclaimed stumbling over her words.

"Because I love you and I was so scared to tell you because I knew how you would react. And I can't stand the thought of my life without you," Mike said grabbing her hand.

"Uhh," as soon as she felt his hand, she weakened. "Fine, I'll listen."

* * *

please review, and i will continue to post more


	4. Will the Truth be Told

Susan and Mike sat in her car so that they were secluded. Mike talked for about twenty minutes about how he used to date Deirdra for about a year and she introduced him to black tie heroin. He kicked the habit early, but Deirdra kept using and that's why they ended their relationship. Then a cop raped her in exchange for not turning her in. Mike had found out and tried to stop him when the cop pulled a gun. He fought it away from the cop but they both fell over the balcony. And Mike was the only one that got back up. He pleaded self defense but it wasn't enough and he got put away for drug trafficking and manslaughter. After Deirdra had gone missing her tried to help her dad Noah find her but after two years of nothing he had given up and moved to California. He met his wife Clara that died in a car accident about three years ago. After her death, he didn't know what to do so he contacted Noah asking for something to do. Noah had offered him money to look for more information about Dierdra's disappearance. And since the last place anyone saw her was the Saddle Ranch, Noah sent him to Wisteria Lane.

"So... That's the truth. I'm not saying there are not any other surprises that I could of left out that I can't think of right now. But when I first came here I thought it would be an easy in and out job but I never intended to fall in love with you. I knew since the very first time I saw you. I even thought about leaving so I wouldn't fall for you, but I couldn't bring myself to just leave. I'm so sorry that I never told you. I was so terrified to loose you."

Susan began to tear up trying to take it all in she took a deep breath, "I just knew you were a good guy."

"Please... Baby... Don't cry," Mike said softly wiping away her tears with his thumb. She felt his warm hand on her face and finally felt safe again. Her heart felt full again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen earlier," Susan said crying.

"It's okay... It's okay... I love you honey," he said smoothly wiping his tears again.

"I love you too."

"Can I kiss you now?" Mike grinned looking at her with lust-filled eyes. Susan learned over and kissed Mike tenderly and she moved so she was on his lap. He held her tight as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Susan... For all of this and even worse you had to find out my past from someone else. I'm so sorry."

"It was so embarrassing. I mean I thought we trusted each other... promise me you will never hurt me like that again..." she said somberly.

"I promise Susan... I'm sorry... these last few weeks you've made me so happy."

"You've made me so happy too. Come on let's go home... well to me house," she giggled nipping at his lips.

"You are in no condition to drive so let me," he stated getting out and walking over to the other side of the car, and drove back to Susan's house.

-------

When Susan awoke she heard rustling of plates downstairs. She sat up and quickly to realize she was naked. What happened last night? Please say I didn't sleep with that Kevin guy. Whose clothes are those on the floor?

"Susan... Darling... are you up already?" he asked coming up the stairs. As soon as she head his unforgettable voice it all came back to her; the bar, the car, the amazing night in flaskes.

"Yeah," she said wrapping the sheet around herself.

Mike grinned putting the tray at her side, "Damn, I wanted to see that."

She smiled, "Thanks for breakfast Hun."

"No problem," he said sitting down next to her as she took the tray.

"Did you eat?" she asked holding up a fork with some pancake on it.

"Yeah I did... But I am hungry...," he said softly and she fed him the bite of pancake.

He took the bite off, "I didn't mean I was hungry for food."

"Impatient are we? Let me eat first," she laughed giving him a kiss.

"So do you think Julie will be okay with this?"

"I'm sure she will be fine... she adores you... And she knows how happy you make me," she smiled eating.

"I hope so," he said anxiously.

Susan noticed his worried expression and slowly rubbed her hand down his stubbled face. "Don't worry so much, she will be back later today from Karl's, and we can tell her," she smiled sweetly as she put the tray on the night table. "Mm... that was good. Thanks," she stated seductively moving so she was on top of him and kissed his neck.

-------

He collapsed against her chest, "Wow... that was great!"

"Yeah it was," she sighed and he moved to her side, pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands down her bare back.

"I could do this all day... but Julie is going to be home soon. You want to take a shower?" she asked sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"Yeah, let me run home and get some clean clothes."

"You know Mike, why don't you just bring a box of stuff over and you can have one of my dresser drawers."

"That sounds great. I'll be back in five," he said standing up getting dresses. He gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the house. Susan decided she would jump in the shower anyway and Mike could join when he got back.

"Susie Q, are you home?" shouted Karl from downstairs opening the front door, Julie behind him.

Susan didn't hear anything except a voice, "Mike is that you? I'm up here."

Karl got a look of disgust on his face, "No it's not the plumber... It's Karl... dropping off Julie."

Julie ran upstairs, "Mom, why would Mike be here?"

Susan came around the corner with a towel and robe on. "We got back together," Julie looked at her suspiciously. "It's a long story, can we discuss it after your father leaves?" she asked and Julie nodded.

They both walked back downstairs, "Hi Karl. What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Julie bring in her bags," he said unconvincingly.

"Oh, right," Susan said and the front door opened to see a very happy Mike came through the door.

"Oh. Hey, Julie. Hi Karl," Mike said putting a small box on the table and wrapping his arms around Susan's waist.

Susan smiled wrapping her hand into his arm, "Julie, are you okay with this?"

"Well yeah! I'm thrilled you two are back together," she exclaimed running to give Mike a big hug; must to Karl's disgust. Julie pulled away and went to sit on the couch, turning on the tv.

"Told ya," Susan said before Mike gave her a quick kiss and grabbed the box bringing it upstairs. "Karl, I have stuff to do. Is there anything else you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I can't believe you are back with the plumber, he committed a felony and sin," mocked Karl.

"His name is Mike. And funny I seem to think adultery is a sin too," Susan bit back.

"Susan, sweetie... Are you ready?" Mike asked walking down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her body, scooping her into his arms. And Susan began to giggle wildly.

"Dad, Mike is cool so please don't mess this up," Julie interrupted from the couch.

"You heard the girl, now if you would excuse me I have a prior engagement," said Susan and Mike carried her up the stairs.

Julie laughed at her mother and Karl stomped angrily out the door.

"Well thank you for the lift stranger," said Susan laughing.

"No problem. I brought some stuff over, so now you can have one of my shirts," he said pulling off his shirt and handing it to her.

Susan smiled, "Does this mean we can have our shower now?" Mike nodded and pulled her into the bathroom.

Two weeks later Susan and Mike were sitting in the living room, cuddling on the couch, watching a movie with Julie.

Julie yawned, "I'm going to bed... Good night... Love you both."

"We love you too Julie," Susan said smiling at Mike. And Julie walked up the stairs. "We need to talk..." started Susan intertwining there fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Deirdra... I've been thinking... and are you going to keep investigating about her disappearance?"

"Listen Susan, it's just something I have to do."

"Well... Uhh... I... I just can't have that hanging over our heads. You have to make a choice, either have me or keep investigating about Deirdra. Its way to dangerous, I can't have that around me or Julie," Susan said letting go off his hand and moving away from his embrace.

Mike thought for a moment, "That sounds reasonable. I'll call Noah tomorrow and tell him I'm out."

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Uhh... Really? You would do that for me?"

"Listen, I've lost you once, and I don't want to loose you again. I love you too much to let you go again," said Mike sincerely slowly kissing her fingertips.

Tears began to form at her eyes, and she moved back into his arms, "I love you too. I can't loose you again."

"You won't," Mike said showering her face with kisses.

Two weeks later.

"Hey mom. I'm home," said Julie walking into Susan's bedroom. Susan was sitting on her bed reading a book.

Susan closed her book and sat up, "Oh, hey Julie. Back from school already?"

Julie came to her side and sat next to her, setting her book on the nightstand, "I'm great."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering why does Mike keep his house if he pretty much lives here anyway?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Would you want too?"

"I don't know. I'm still kind of scared he will hurt me again."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"I'll bring it up tonight."

"Look, mom, I can see how much you love each other and I don't think you have to worry about him hurt you again."

"Thank you for always saying the right things, Julie."

"Hey what's going on in here?" asked Mike walking into her bedroom.

"Nothing. How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, I just got here," he lied.

"Well I'll talk to you two later. I have sooo much homework!" Julie said walking past Mike and giving him the thumbs up.

Susan saw it, "What was the thumbs up for?"

"Okay... Okay, you caught me I was eavesdropping," Mike said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ohhh, did you like what you heard?"

"Sort of... look Susan, I want you to know I'm not going to hurt you again, I love you so much," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiled leaning into kiss her and she responded by pulling him on top of her. Mike pulled away gently, "So do you want to move in together?"

She pulled him in for another hungry kiss, wrapping her legs around his body, "I would love too."

"Stop... We can't, Julie is right in the other room," said Susan stopping.

"Hold on," said Mike getting up and closing the bedroom door, he turned on some music and turned off the lights. The after noon glow flowed through to room. She smiled shyly, standing up and running her hands under his shirt to feel his chest.

"What happened to not?" Mike asked chuckling at her eagerness. Susan grabbed his shirt, pushing him on the bed, eagerly jumping on him.

Susan lay across Mike's chest lifting her head to softly kiss his chest. Mike lifted up her chin and kissed her rolling them over so he was on top of her. "Mike, this is the third time... Haven't you had enough yet?" she laughed.

He continued to kiss her neck, "Never enough."

"Okay, well let me ask you this, this whole moving in together thing when is this going to take place?" she asked running her hands up his back.

"As soon as you want, I can't wait to wake up with you in my arms and to have morning sex, brunch sex, lunch sex, afternoon sex, and before bed sex... oh and don't forget about midnight cravings," he said hoarsely kissing her shoulder.

Susan giggled and rolled her eyes, "Sounds... Tiring? Maybe we should quit our jobs." Mike laughed moving off of Susan and she sighed sadly at the loss of contact. "What's wrong?"

"Well we should really start moving stuff?" he said getting up and putting on his boxers and pants.

"You want to move in tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"Like I said, I can't wait until I can wake up with you in my arms, well as long as it's okay with you?"

"Of course it is, I can't wait!" Susan said jumping into his arms.

"Word to the wise, Susan, if you want to get anything done around the house, don't jump into my arms named."

Susan let go and walked into the bathroom, "Okay, fine, be that way. I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'm going to go get some boxes and I'll be back in a little while. Can you meet me at my house in a little while?"

"Yeah," she replied getting into the shower. Mike walked into the bathroom, and opened the curtain. "What?"

"Kiss," said Mike and Susan smiled giving him a kiss.

"Now get out of here," laughed Susan.

Later that day, Mike pulled into the driveway, getting out of his truck, an ecstatic Susan came running from inside his house smiling. Mike smiled widely when he saw her, and she jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.

"Well hello there," he laughed.

"I missed you," she said softly before kissing him again, as the kiss grew more passion, he pushed her again the truck, running his hands up and down her leg under her skin. A loud outburst of laughs interrupted and Susan softly pulled away blushing.

"Hey Susan," said Lynette and Bree.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Susan asked still embarrassed.

"We were just wondering if you were coming to poker tonight at Gabrielle's house, but we can see you are busy so we can come back later," said Lynette grinning.

"No no it's fine. I'll be there," said Susan letting go of Mike.

"We have a lot to catch up on, obviously. So do you want to have coffee now?" asked Bree.

"Have you got everything under control?" Susan asked Mike.

"Yeah, I got it. You go have fun," said Mike giving her one last kiss before letting her body go and reaching into the truck grabbing more boxes out.

Susan smiled and walked with the girls to Gabrielle's house.

"So I take it from the boxes you and Mike are moving in together?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, he asked me this early afternoon," said Susan happily.

"We are so happy for you!" said Lynette.

"Aw, thanks girls. I'm so happy too. When he asked me, I was just ridiculously happy and I still am."

All of the girls smiled, they were so happy for their friend. She finally found someone worth something.

Bree took a sip of her coffee, "Before I forget, Felicia called me and said she need to talk to us girls, so I invited her to poker."

"That's right... I wonder if she ever found out why her sister was blackmailing Mary Alice," said Gabrielle hopeful.

"Oh, yeah," said Lynette handing Gabrielle the cup of sugar.

Awhile later, the girls were laughing and a knock was at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," said Gabrielle getting up and opening the door. "Hey Felicia, how are you?"

"Hi, Gabby. I'm good. Are the rest of the girls here?" she asked walking into her house and sitting down at the table.

"Hey Felicia," said Lynette and Susan in unison.

"Hey, girls."

"So you said there was something important you need to tell us? What is it?" Bree asked anxiously.

"It's about what I told you girls a long time ago. You see Mary Alice used to live in Utah, and well I didn't know this. But she met a drug addict named Deirdra," Felicia started and a light bulb went on in Susan's head. "She sold them a baby named Dana, when they moved her and changed their named. After a couple years, Deirdra came back to get Dana back and Paul killed her. He buried her in a toy box. I used to work with Mary Alice when she was Angela, so I know it's true. I even remember Deirdra; she used to tell Angela that she was the only one in the hospital that made her feel like a human being."

"So is Zach actually Dana?" asked Bree shocked.

Felicia fixed a cup of coffee, "Yup." And Susan, Bree, Lynette, and Gabrielle just stared at her in shock, trying to take it all in.

"Oh my god, I have to go," Susan exclaimed getting up and running to Mike's house knocking on the door.

Mike opened the door, pulling her in for a kiss, "I missed you." Susan pulled away shaking a bit, "Hey Listen, your old girlfriend was Deirdra right?"

"Yeah why?" asked Mike wrapping his arms around her body, noticing her nervousness.

"Mary Alice knew her!" said Susan

"Wait... What? Susan calm down, come over and sit. It's okay. I'm here for you," he said leading her to the couch. Susan explained everything Felicia told her and the girls. A shocked Mike stood up and walked around the room for a minute, contemplating what to do. "Do you mind if I tell Noah this?" he asked sitting down looking at Susan pleadingly.

"Yeah go ahead," she said taking his hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry Susan, but I have to tell Noah, it's her father, he deserves to know," he said kissing her. She opened her mouth invitingly and he graciously accepted. Susan stood up and Mike looked disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood. And I have to bring Julie to the mall and I'm sure you want to call Noah," Susan said giving him a peck, much to Mike's dismay, and walked out.

That night Mike was sitting on a bench outside of a restaurant. Noah came and sat down next to him. "I haven't heard from you in awhile. Is this important?" asked Noah.

"Yeah, I found some information."

"What is it?"

"A local busy body, Mary Alice, use to live in Utah and I'm thinking she met Deirdra when she was in the hospital. Her named used to be Angela, and then she mysteriously moved to Wisteria Lane and changed her name, there is obviously more to the story," Mike said.

"So does this mean your back in the game?"

"I have to now."

"What about your girlfriend?"

Mike nervously moved on the bench, "I'll take care of it."

"Okay. You know where to reach me," he said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Noah, wait. You know your detective friend?" asked Mike and Noah nodded. "I need Dierdra's file; can he get it for me?"

"Yeah, I'll call him."

"Thanks," he said and Noah walked away. Mike restlessly laid his head in his hands, wondering how he was going to get through this.

A week later a smiley Susan cuddled into Mike's arms, as her eyes had just opened. She couldn't resist touching her boyfriend. She made little circles across his chest, moving herself up a bit to give him a lazy kiss. His eyes fluttered open, smiling brightly at what he saw.

"Morning," he mumbled kissing her again.

"Morning," smiled Susan and they stared at each other for a couple moments, basking in each others presence.

"Are you hungry?

"A little bit."

"I'm going to go get some bagels, before Julie gets up for school."

"Mm, sounds great honey," she smiled giving him a feverish kiss, feeling the stubble on his face.

He moved back warningly, "Susan... Julie is home, come on, later."

"Okay, okay," she agreed and Mike got out of bed putting on a pair of pants. He grabbed her hand pulling her out of bed, as she groaned, putting on a pair of pants, still wearing his shirt from the night before. Mike grabbed a clean shirt, before leading Susan down the stairs. Mike grabbed his wallet and keys off the table.

"You finally don't have to walk over to your house to get your truck," grinned Susan.

"I know it's a lot easier. What kind of bagel will Julie want?"

"Plain with butter."

"And you want union with cream cheese with coffee light and sweet."

"Aw, you remembered."

"Of course," Mike grinned giving her a kiss.

Susan couldn't help but smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said giving her another kiss and walking out of the house, getting into his truck, and driving off.

She smiled to herself walking out to get the morning paper. Her hair was a little messy but even without makeup she was glowing. As she bent down to get the paper she heard her name being called.

"Susan. SUSAN," yelled Karl from the distance of Edie's house walking over. Edie had thankfully hired a different plumber after the last run in with Mike blew up in her face.

Susan mouthed, 'oh shit' before turning around, plastering the fake smile on her face. "Karl, how are you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing up so early?"

"Mike wanted to get bagels for Julie before school," Susan said and at the mention of Mike's name, especially involving Julie, infuriated him.

"Well, I have time so I think I'm going to take her to school today. Do you mind if I come inside and wait?"

"Uhh, sure, Karl. Come in," said Susan walking inside and Karl eagerly following her. "You can sit on the couch, Julie isn't even up yet." Susan walked upstairs and gently shook Julie awake, "Morning, sunshine. Your dad is here and he's taking you to school this morning. Mike is out getting us breakfast, so wake up!"

"Mm, morning," groaned Julie looking at the clock. "I have extra time; I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Susan replied and Julie sat up tiredly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Susan sighed to herself, walking down the stairs. "So how is work Karl?"

"It's good. How about you?"

"Everything is good, I have two book proposals, and I've been really busy."

"Yeah, I heard."

Susan looked at him angrily, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"With the plumber?"

"For the last time his name is Mike. And if you have anything mean to say you can just leave," Susan said proud to be standing up for her guy.

"Fine, with Mike."

"How do you know anyway?"

"Julie told me you two were moving in together?"

"Yeah... And?"

"I don't want my daughter around that plu... mike. I'm taking her to live with me and Edie."

"Oh, no you're not," she bit back bitterly.

Julie had been listening in on them on the other side of the wall and stomped in angrily wearing a white robe tied, "Dad, for the last time, I like having mike around a lot and he makes mom and me happy. So stay out of, I'm not and will never come to live with you!"

Karl was shocked at his daughter's comment; he paused for a second thinking, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want too! Now both of you stop right. I'm going to finish getting ready," Julie said angrily walking back upstairs.

Karl was in still in shock and couldn't say anything. Susan sat there smirking, trying not to burst out laughing. She heard the door open and let out a sign of relief. She couldn't resist herself and jumped up, running to the door. Mike walked in smiling and she jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Whoa, Susan, the coffee," he laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Susan laughed grabbing the coffee out of his hands. "Thanks, baby."

"Yup. Is Julie up yet?" he asked setting the food and coffee down.

"Yeah, she is upstairs getting ready. Karl decided to drive her to school today," she said and almost on que Karl came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hi, Karl," said Mike intertwining his arms with Susan's waist. He nodded back before sitting down lazily on chair at the kitchen table.

"Julie, breakfast is here," shouted Susan up the stairs and she heard a murmur back. Mike sat down at the table and Susan sat next to him, and he pulled her chair so it was closer to him. She smiled and laid her legs across his lap.

Susan took a bite of her bagel, "mm, this is good, want some?"

"Sure," Mike said and before she could hand him some he scooped down to take the small piece hanging out of her mouth, giving her a soft kiss at the same time. Karl looked disgusted and glanced away. "So what are we going today?"

"I have a job at noon, anytime before I'm free, and later tonight."

"There is still stuff at your house, if you want to finish bringing stuff over," she said questionably taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds like a plan."

They both say quietly eating and drinking the coffee. Frequently and randomly kissing. Karl shot disgusted looks, wishing that Julie would hurry because every second felt like an hour. Karl thought he knew what he wanted but as it turns out he wanted all the wrong things after seeing Susan move on he realized exactly what he lost. A beautiful wife that shower affection like nobody he's even been with, a beautiful wife that made love with so much passion it left him breathless, a beautiful mother who cared for Julie more than anything. She was nothing like Edie, however by the time he realized it, and it was way too late. And now she has moved on and loves someone else, and even worse he's a plumber.

A ready Julie sat down at the table next to Karl. She grabbed for her bagel out of the bag, "thanks for breakfast Mike."

"Not a problem, I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It was," said Julie hungrily eating her bagel. "Want some dad?"

"No, I ate already, but we should get going. Or you and I will be late."

"Okay," she said standing up and grabbing her back bag and half her bagel, motioning Karl up and out the door.

"Love you mom. Love you Mike, thanks for breakfast."

Karl cringed at her words, Susan smiled, "we love you too Julie." Julie and Karl walked out of the house. Susan smiled and Mike grinned at her finishing her bagel.

"I really think he still loves you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He gets this look in his eyes every time I enter the room, and he looks insanely jealous, every time we touch each other."

"Oh, and what you're worried?"

"No it's just..," he started looking jealous and guilty.

Susan cut him off, "Look Mike, there is nothing to worry about. I love you not him and I would never ever go there!" Mike let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't forget about Bree's party, it's five weeks from this Saturday," stated Susan eating.

Mike grinned, "I know, I know. It's the fourth time you have reminded me."

"I just don't want you to forget. I'm really excited for it, to be able to dance with my sexy man, talk about a dream come true," she giggled and Mike rolled her eyes, giving her a kiss. "And about the other thing, I love you very much, Mike Delfino. Very very much, so just relax and I know I was married to Karl, but I love you more than I ever loved him," she started. And moved closer to whisper in his ear, "You know nobody can touch me like you can. Nobody!"

He grinned widely, "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Care for me to refresh your memory?"

"Well I don't know, it all depends."

"On what you are talking about." Mike grinned and kissed her feverishly. She responded immediately, moving the chair out, and pulled him on top of her wrapping her legs around him. "Oh that's what you mean."

* * *

please review, and i will continue to post more


	5. Revenge of the Tears

Chapter 5: Revenge of the Tears

The following day, in a dark alleyway Mike walked over his shoulder like a paranoid puppy.

He spotted a tall black figure, "You Sullivan?"

"Yeah. You Delfino?"

"Yeah, Noah told me you got a file?"

"That I do. Here you go, you piece of shit," he grumbled throwing the file to Mike's feet.

Mike looked shocked picking up the file, "What?"

"It makes me sick that a criminal with a record can get a hold of a confidential police report."

"Gee thanks," Mike replied angrily before walking away.

"One more thing."

"What?" he asked angrily turning around and Sullivan punched him square in the face, causing Mike to stumble backwatds onto the ground. He gave him two kidney punches, and Mike groaned in pain. Sullivan slammed Mike's head into the ground and blood began to slide down the side of his face.

"Please don't get blood on the file, and if anyone finds out about about this, I will make sure you are alive to feel every bone in your body crumble."

Sullivan walked away, and Mike rolled to his side in pain, blood still rushing from the cut on his head. He groaned trying to stumble up, falling down once again, then getting into the car, speeding off. He could barely keep his eyes open, slipping in and out of consciousness. He couldn't see straight so he pulled onto the side of the road, and within an instant passed out.

"Mom, I'm home," Julie shouted coming in from the outside.

"Hi, Honey. I'm in here," she shouted back from the living room.

Julie entered the room, "How was your day?"

"School was fine. How was your day?" she asked plopping onto the couch next to her.

"Good, so I reminded Mike of Bree's party."

"Again, he's going to get so sick of hearing about it, he's not going to even want to go."

"Well that is just too bad because he is going," susan laughed.

"We need to go shopping."

"Yeah, how about we go this afternoon?"

"That sounds great, let me call Mike," she said picking up the phone and dialing his number. After no response, "He's not picked up. How much homework do you have?"

"Not a lot. I took care of a lot of it in study hall."

"Okay, so let's go right now. I'll just leave a note for Mike."

"Okay let me grab my purse."

"Meet me in the car," Susan replied walking out and Julie soon after joined her in the car.

At the mall Susan and Julie were wandering through the mall looking in every dress store.  
Julie lifted a dress, "Hey mom, look at this it's sexy. Mike will love it.. Well if he doesn't tear it off of you."

"Julie!" she exclaimed at was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Looking at the unknown number she hesitates then answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Susan Mayer?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"This is nurse Hizel at Fairview General Hospital, we have a Mike Delfino was just brought here."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Well the police found his past out in his truck bleeding from his head."

"Holyshit. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. Come to the front desk and I'll let know you more. bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

Julie came over as soon as she heard something was wrong, "Is everything okay?"

"No. Mike's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Listen call Bree and ask her to pick you up. I have to go to the hospital."

"Okay, I'm sorry mom!" she said and Susan ran out of the store, tears down her face.

Susan arrived at the hospital in five minutes when it usually takes twenty.

"Hi, are you Nurse Hizel?"

"Yes. You must be Susan Mayer?"

"Yes I am. How is Mike?"

"He is sleeping at the moment. He almost slipped into a coma because of the wound on his head. You can talk to the doctor he's right over there," she said ruffling through papers.

"Okay, thank you very much. But I just have a question, how did you know to call me?"

"You were labeled Susan darling in his phone, there was a picture of your in his wallet, and when he first came in, he was going in and out of consciousness, he kept saying 'call Susan. Call Susan'," she replied politely.

"Oh. Well, thanks again. I better go talk to the doctor," Susan said walking over to the doctor. "Hi, I'm Susan Mayer. Mike Delfino's girlfriend. Is he going to be okay?"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Nafter. He is going to be okay. He sustained a minor head injury but luckily stitches aren't needed, and he has two bruised ribs. He was very lucky."

"Does he know what happened?"

"It doesn't appear too."

"May I see him?"

"The nurse is changing his IV, but after that you can go in. He is in room 114"

"Okay. Thank you," she replied walking to his room, she sighed loudly, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes.

The nurse exited from the room, "Ms. Mayer you can go in now."

"Thank you," Susan said walking into the room, seeing Mike asleep in the bed. Tears began to fall again when she saw him like that; she was just not strong enough. Susan sat by his bed side, holding his hand, and laid her head on his chest, with little pressure, and sleep finally took over her body.

------------------

A while later, Mike had woken up seeing a mass of brown hair resting on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair and her eyes fluttered open. Quickly remembering where she was she rose her head quickly. "Oh my god Mike are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," groaned Mike trying to sit up but in to much pain so he stopped and closed his eyes.

Susan notices, "Don't move Mike just relax, you need your rest."

"I'm okay... Really."

"I was worried."

"I know, I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. So do you remember what happened?"

"No not really," he mumbled.

"Oh, Well I should really go tell the nurse that you are up, and call Julie to let her know, and you I should let you rest," she stated standing up and taking his hand.

"Okay. Well I see you later?" asked Mike.

"Of course. I'll come by with some real food," laughed Susan letting go of his hand and beginning to walk off.

Mike managed to grab her hand and she turned back around, "I love you Susan."

"I love you too," she replied turning around again.

"Fine, no kiss?"

Susan smiled and walked over to give him a kiss. She meant to only give him a peck but weakened at his touch leaning into him, trying to be careful of his ribs. He gently rubbed his hands through her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. A moment later, they were uncontrollably making out, and forgetting where they were he pulled off her shirt.

Susan lightly collapsed against his chest, panting softly.

"Your insatiable," he grinned.

Susan laughed, "I can't believe we just had sex in a hospital bed. Thank god there are no windows."

"By the way you have to be on top more often... it was uhh... amazing."

"Did I hurt you?" she shifted off his chest, grabbing for her bra on the floor.

"No not at all. It was great, my only regret is not being able to touch you more... This IV is restricting."

"It's okay and good because now I really have to go. Julie is with Bree and it's only a matter of time before she comes home wearing pearls," Susan giggled finding her panties on the chair next to the bed and standing up grabbing for her shirt over the lamp. Putting on her jeans and shoes, he just watched her lovingly. Susan came over to his side, fixing his gown and hair, giving him a kiss on the band aid on his forehead, and then leaning down to give him one last kiss.

"So I'll be back later and hopefully by then you can find out when you can come home."

"I'll talk to the nurse when she comes in to change me IV."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Insatiable," he grinned.

"Mrs?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I hope one day soon you'll be a Mrs. Delfino," said Mike hoarsely.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I've done a lot of thinking about the subject."

"Umm... uhh... wow," mumbled Susan unable to come up with something better too say, and she walked out. Mike laughed quietly to himself. He loved the way she reacted to these sort of things. But he had something more important on his mind. He knew she would find out soon that he had started researching Dierdra's case again. After all the things he has put her through, he has betrayed her yet again.

A jittery Susan knocked on Bree's door.

"Hey Susan how is Mike?" asked Bree kindly.

"He's fine. I will know more later. I can't thank you enough for picking up Julie."

"Oh, no it's not a problem at all. I understand completely. Please come in, there is a fresh pot of coffee on," said Bree and Susan walked into the kitchen taking a seat next to Julie.

"Mom, finally, is Mike okay?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, I will know more later."

Julie could sense some tension and decided to leave them alone. "Okay, I'm going to go hang out with Danielle, so you two can talk."

Bree poured her a cup of coffee, "So does he know what happened?"

"He says he doesn't remember but I think he is lying."

"Do you think he would tell you the truth?"

"I don't know anymore, but I have to confront him. This is exactly what I was afraid of, by taking him back. Not being able to trust him."

"Do you know when he will be released?"

"Not yet, I will hopefully know more later. I just know I have to confront him I just wish I could control myself around him," said Susan.

"That would help," Bree replied.

"Yeah, it would," said Susan remembering what happened earlier in the hospital.

"Susan are you okay? You have this funny look on your face?"

"I'm fine; I'm just really scared of loosing him. I love him so much, and if he is going to lie to me, then I have to leave him and I just don't want too loose him. If I do, I don't know how I will survive this," Susan said sadly and a tear rolled down her face.

"Well, honey, there is only one way to find out."

Susan thought for a moment, "I know. I should go back and talk to him. Would you mind having Julie stay for a little while longer?"

"Yeah, not a problem. Danielle loves when she comes over."

"Thanks, Bree. You're a real friend. And thanks for the coffee."

"I don't mind, and it's no problem, but you didn't drink any."

"I know, I'm sorry..," Susan started and Julie appeared at the doorway.

"Hey mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Danielle would like for you to hang out a little longer, is that okay?"

"No not at all. I have been wanting to spend some more time with Danielle anyway. Go mom and take care of Mike," she said and Susan stood up grabbing her purse and walking out.

---------------------------------

When Susan arrived at the hospital, she had experience every emotion today and was mentally exhausted. She was glad that Mike was okay, but was terrified of what she knew he was hiding. What could he be hiding? Does it have to do with Deirdra? Is it something she will have to leave him over?

'I don't want to loose him. I can't loose him. I need him. But I have to protect Julie, I have to protect her,' she thought to herself.

It had been fifteen minutes since she had first arrived at the hospital; she sat there in a daze. A car alarm awoke her from the intense stair at nothing. 'Well, I better get this over with,' she thought to herself, grabbing the bag of food she promised to bring Mike.

"Hey, Honey. You're right on time. They decided they didn't need to keep me over night for observation," he greeted warmly, starting to sit up on the bed.

"That's great," she replied nervously.

Mike could immediately sense something was wrong, "What's the matter?"

"Uhh, nothing," Susan said suddenly forgetting everything she was about to say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Come here," Mike said hoarsely patting the hospital bed like he wanted her to sit down. She gave in, setting the food and her purse down on the table, and sat by his side.

He gently moved the hair out of her face letting his hand rest on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," she admitted softly and Mike was tracing her jaw.

"You know what I have been thinking about all day?" he asked moving tracing her lips with his finger.

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

"The first time we met. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, well I still think that. I can't believe I got lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend," Mike admitted happily.

Susan couldn't speak; she had forgotten what she was going to say. They just stared at each other for a moment, and Mike leaned in to kiss her. She softly moaned at the contact and gave in. The kiss beginning to become more passionate and pulled her closer so she was laying on him.

Suddenly remembering where they were and what has been nagging her mind all day, she pulled away. "Wait, wait," said Susan abruptly parting lips, much to Mike's dismay.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Susan sat up from his body, "What's the real reason you got hurt?"

"I told you I don't remember."

"Bullshit, Mike. Come on and just tell me and don't lie to me this time," she pleaded.

Mike sighed, "Okay, I won't lie. It has to do with Deirdra."

"Unbelievable, I knew it. I thought that you said you stopped. What were you lying to me this whole time, and what you thought when we got married, I wouldn't have noticed."

"I only started looking again after you told me that Paul Young killed her. I have to find out if that's true. I have to know what happened to her," he started and then stopped, "Wait, you were thinking of saying yes?"

"Then, fine Mike you can search for her all you want, but don't expect me to sit around and wait for you to get hurt again either. You lied to me again, when you promised you wouldn't," she started and got up and started to walk out.

"Susan, wait," Mike said beggingly.

Susan stopped at the door, not looking at Mike, "Wait for what Mike? Oh and by the way yes I was going to say yes, but as of now it's an affirmative no. Don't call. You can stop by for your things whenever." And then she walked out, trying to save any dignity she had left. As soon as she made it to the car, sobs took over her body.

One week later, Mike sat at his kitchen table, holding a picture of Susan and him in a frame. He remembered that day so well. It was their one month anniversary and he took her to a fancy Italian restaurant. He thought she looked like a goddess in her figure hugging black dress and the soft glow off her face from the candlelight. They had been late to their reservations because they spent so long making out in his truck, he just couldn't let her go. She knew how worked up her got and teased him all night long. With every bite she took, the further her hand would go up his leg. She unknowingly licked her lips in the most seductive way and it took all of his willpower to not jump her right then and there. When they got to her house, he remembers that night so well. He recalled leading her in the house as fast as their legs could move. As soon as the door closed, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely, intertwining their hands and pinned her to the wall. And making love so many times, leaving both of them breathless. Mike thought it was so great to call what him and Susan had was making love. For Mike it was always just sex, but it was different with Susan, something special about making love with her that drove him crazy with desire.

He shook the thoughts away; it has been seven terrible days since he had last saw Susan. He had gone over to get a few things, but he had only seen Julie. He craved Susan; he needed her in his life. Even her smile lite up his world. How could he of been so unbelievably stupid? He would do anything to turn back time, so he could of never contacted Noah again. There are many of things in his past he fantasized about changing, but not anymore because of those tragic events let him to meet her.

Mike somberly stood up, looking through the window to see Susan talking to Lynette and Bree. He had to catch a glance, so he walked outside to get the mail. As he slowly walked to the mailbox, he stared in her direction. Lynette nudged Susan to let her know she saw him. Susan turned around and he could see she had been crying, she was puffieyed and looking pain stricken. He contemplated going over there but decided not too. He froze when her eyes locked with his. He grabbed the mail and walked back inside. Thinking of nothing better to do. When Mike returned inside he quickly ripped the band aid off of the cut on his head, which was more of a scab now. He greedily swallowed some pain medicine, chasing it with a beer. Mike sat down at the kitchen table, looking at the manila folding and opened it. Looking through the numerous papers he came across something. A list of telephone numbers of people who had previously purchased a custom toy box. The one Deirdra had been cut up and buried in. He scanned the list. Paul Young. 555-0639. that's when everything began to click. Dierdra. Paul. Mary Alice. Dana/Zach. The box. Dierdra. Susan. Dierdra. Susan. Dierdra. Susan. Susan. Susan. It all made sense. Paul. That little shit, he will pay.

-

"Mom, please open up," pleaded Julie.

"Go away," cried Susan.

"But mom, Bree and Lynette called. They are taking you to lunch, no matter if you want to go or not."

"Well they will need to get a crane to get me out," shouted Susan through tears.

"Come on, you need to get out of the house. You hardly have left your room in a week. You do nothing but cry all day. It's like a Kleenex commercial. Come on it will be fun!"

"And why should I?"

"Because I don't think you will be much use to me if you stay in your room all day. Now come on, now, or you will become a bitter old hag. Plus I already said you would," said Julie sarcastically.

"Gee thanks. Fine, I'll go."

Julie felt bad for her mom. Susan hadn't left her room in a week except to barely eat and shower. She refused to talk to Mike no matter how many times he stopped by or how much Julie begged her. She heard the small sound of her crying at night, feeling bad she couldn't do anything. Julie somberly walked and laid on the couch. A couple minutes later, Susan emerged ready for lunch with the girls. She looked as best as she could, but was still puffieyed.

"I'll be back in a little while. Call my cell if you need anything."

"I will, have fun Mom."

At lunch the girls tried to comfort her as much as she could. And tried to get her to eat. Susan nicely asked the girls to talk about something else because it took all her strength to hold back the volcano of tears. The girls chatted about the recent gossip, exchanging a few laughs, and Susan was actually starting to feel a little better. After lunch Bree and Lynette were dropping Susan off and that's when she saw him. For the first time in a week. She felt the anger and tears and exhaustion begin to crawl up her throat when their eyes met. 'Can he toll I've been crying? Why does he look so sad? Screw him. He lied to me. Again. Why was I so stupid? Love. Mike. Love. How can I live without him? How am I supposed to get over him? Love. Mike. I love Mike.' she thought to herself. But in a couple of second, the moment was gone, as he slowly turned away. She turned to face Bree and Lynette's sympathetic faces. Susan stated that she couldn't pretend everything was fine anymore. Then apologized for today and her behavior lately. Then said she wanted to be alone right now and walked inside.

So there she lay on her bed. Missing that face that lite up her world. Missing those strong arms to hold her tight, and would make her forget about anything. Susan lifted the shirt she kept of Mike's and smelled that familiar scent. Holding the pictures she kept of her and Mike, she remembered the night they took some of them.

_They had just made love several times and Susan laid lovingly on Mike's chest. Mike tickled her side and blew lightly on her neck, "What are you doing?" giggled Susan trying to squirm away. Mike didn't respond and continued to tickle her. She quickly moved and started to tickle him. _

_"Okay... Okay... I'll stop," chuckled Mike._

_Susan smiled, "Yeah that's what I thought."_

_"Ohhh really? Well what do you think about this?" he asking meeting their lips for a lustful kiss. She accepted his invitation for access and a few minutes later Mike pulled away for air. "I have an idea," he said reaching for the drawer of the nightstand, pulling a camera and Susan came closer to him, resting her head on his chest. And Mike started to take some pictures._

Susan looked through the stack of pictures revealing one with Susan sticking her tongue out and Mike laughing. Another with them snuggling in each others arms, another with them kissing.. She set the photos down and fell back onto the bed.

_"Let's take one of us kissing," said Susan kissing him sweetly and Mike took the picture. The kiss heated up as always and before they knew it Mike put the camera on the nightstand, and gave Susan his full attention._

Susan laid there on her bed thinking of how much she enjoyed making love with Mike. With Karl, they only ever had sex once and then went to sleep. Not because it was better, it was more of because once was enough for her. But, with Mike, that could never get enough of each other. Amazing chemistry. And with every kiss they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was also thankful they didn't have a relationship that was just based on sex though. They always spend hours talking and just snuggling. Of course most of that was probably useless now, because he was probably lying to her the whole time. Susan felt the anger rise up again and began to cry.

After a restless night of sleep, Mike got up to make coffee. Of course he thinking about what he was always thinking about; Susan. Things like, How could he of been so stupid? How could he make things better? How could he get her back? Does she feel the same? No, she probably doesn't.. He tried to convince himself as always that this wasn't a time to be thinking about Susan. Mike grabbed for his cell phone and dialed a number reaching the voice. "Hi Paul. This is Mike Delfino. Something important has come and we need to talk, so when you get this give me a call. Thanks," he spoke into the phone trying his best not to sound furious. He threw his phone down, and having nothing else to do, he sighed. Sitting down on the couch, resting his head in his hands.

The next day a busy Susan sat outside on the bench in front of her house, trying to concentrate on her work. She was blissfully unaware of the fact she was being watched.

A very disheveled Mike stared at the beautiful site that was in front of him. He admired her every move, wishing he could be there, holding her and kissing her. Susan raised her head slightly, glancing at Mike's house. She noticed him standing in the window immediately and their eyes met. He quickly glanced away, and was feeling the tears begin to form at his eyes. 'What is wrong with me? I've never cried over a girlfriend before?" he asked himself. But Mike already knew the answer to that. He knew that he cried because Susan wasn't just anyone... she was the one. Now the next question, how could he get her back?

Mike walked out the door and headed toward Susan, who was lost in her work again. "Hi," he said quietly sitting beside her."

Susan jumped in surprised and she looked at Mike and stood up, walking away. He grabbed her arm gently pulling her to face him.

"What do you want Mike? Have you come here to lie to me again," she snapped bitterly. Which was a shock to Mike. Susan could now see what a mess he was. His face was wrinkly from being exhausted, and his eyes were bloodshot from what looked as if he had been crying. His hair was a mess as well. The site before her, broke her heart.

"No. Susan, I just came to talk. Please, just talk to me, or at least listen... "He said pleading.

Their eyes met and she gave in, "Talk," she stated sitting back down.

"Thank you," he said sighing, "first off, I'm so sorry for not telling you in the first place but I knew how you would react no matter when i told you... and I knew I couldn't loose you... but my reason for coming here is to just tell you that the last weeks without you have like years." He paused taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She sighed softly at the warm contact, she had been longing for the last couple weeks as well. "Susan, I love you so much. More than any words could ever explain... and I am begging your forgiveness. I'm in the process of contacting Paul young, about Deirdra. I will give it all up this very second to be with you. So is there any chance with us... Ever?" he finished and tears started to roll down both of their faces and just stared at each other for a few moments.

She let go off his hand and gently pulled his face to hers with his hand and gave him a gentle kiss. She pulled away, got up, "Mike, you lied to me. No, there is no chance with us. If you lied to me once you will lie to me again."

Mike looked at her pleadingly, "Susan... please... I won't... please... I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, that is not the point. It's over Mike, I'm sorry. Deirdra has meant more to you from the start. So go find out what you have always wanted to know. Because you obviously want to know what happened to her more than you wanted out relationship."

"I just told you I would give it all up for you."

"Yeah, now. After you can't have me. Where was this before? If you really thought this all along, why weren't you honest with me from the beginning?"

"Because, Susan, I was stupid. I told you before that i didn't expect to fall so hard for you, but I did and day by day it got harder to tell you."

"Still, you lied to me. I finally opened up to someone and let them see all of me, and you threw it back in my face."

"I'm not throwing it back in your face, i love you for who you are... I love everything about you. But if there was anyway to fix it I would. but I can't."

"Exactly," she whispered walking away, tears dripping down her face.

"Susan..," he said with really nothing else to say but didn't want her to go away.

"Yeah..," Susan replied.

Mike looked unsure for a second, "Can I have a hug?"

Without thinking Susan tearfully held on to Mike tight and her tears creating a wet patch on his t-shirt, and his tears dripped down her back. Susan felt the tears and rubbed the back of his neck instinctively. Both not wanting to let go of each other, they regretfully pulled away from each other.

Mike lifted her chin so their eyes met, "Just know... that... I love you... and I don't even want to move on... and if you need anyone... I am here for you..." He let go of her chin and removed his hand from her back and then walked quickly away, not wanting Susan to see him cry.

---------------------

After a shower a refreshed Susan sat holding a box of Mike's stuff. Should she return it? She had too... to move on...

Mike sat at his kitchen table with the map of Wisteria Lane and his gun in front of him. His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" pause "Yeah, I called. Listen, I know what you did to Deirdra, and I just want to know why." pause "What are you scared you'll loose to me?" pause "Fine. Fuck you too," Mike slammed down the phone. He knew Paul wouldn't tell anything. He should have kept his mouth shut until they were in person.

'No... I shouldn't. I should just throw this box in the closet and forget Mike ever existed,' she thought to herself throwing the box into the closet. She threw a couple things around the room and started to cry.

'That's it. I'm done. Mike slammed the gun in the cabinet, and cut threw the map with a knife cause it to break into many pieces. And slammed it into the garbage. He sat down angrily on the couch and greedily inhaled the contents of a beer. The truth is, Mike didn't really care all that much anymore. All he could think about was her smile, her smell, her touch... those lips. Where was a time machine when you needed one?

Susan fell on the bed, curling into a ball and crying. She was definitely kidding herself... thinking she could get over Mike that easily.

One week later, Susan had returned to her normal self - sort of. She was eating and sleeping on a regular basis again. Even taking care of the house, Julie and attending weekly poker games again.

"So Susan, we are so glad that you have returned to your old self again," admitted Lynette breaking the silence.

"Yeah. We were all worried about you for a while," said Bree taking a sip of her wine.

"Well thanks you guys... Bree, its two o'clock in the afternoon why are you drinking?" asked Susan.

Bree tried to look innocent, "Just wanted to test out some new wines."

Gabby caught the serious tone of the conversation and decided to try and change the subject, "I have an idea! How about us girls go out to a club and have fun! We deserve a fun night out!"

"Oh, that is so not including me," stated Bree.

"Yes it is! Come on Bree let loose a little bit," laughed Gabrielle taking a sip of her coffee.

Bree caved, "Alright. I'll go, but I'm not touching anything."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "How about you, Susan? Lynette?"

"I'm in," they both said in unison.

That Saturday night a dressed up Susan, Gabrielle, Bree and Lynette went out to a bar. Lynette, Gabby, and Susan were ordering many shots while Bree sat in the corner with a glass of wine. A handsome man came from the corner of the bar approaching Susan. "Wow. are you a ticket, because you have fine written all over you!" The girls all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Do you actually pick up any girls with that line?" she asked mockingly, eying up the man in front of her. He had sort black hair, hazel eyes, a little stubble and appeared to be a couple years younger.

"Hey, I got you to talk to me didn't I?"

Susan smiled, "You make an excellent point."

He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm John."

"Hi.. I'm Susan," she giggled shaking his hand.

A little while, a drunk Susan was flirting with John and the other drunk girls talked loudly and laughing at nothing.

"It's almost two in the morning... And the bars closing... we should go," slurred Susan looking at the girls.

"I'll call a bag," slurred Bree reaching for her cell phone.

"Don't be silly. I'll drive you four home. I haven't been drinking," said John.

"Okay," the girls agreed.

John drove them home; parking on the street, Susan helped the other girls out of the car.

"Thanks for driving us home," said Susan gratefully seeing Bree wobble a bit. John got out of the car, walking over to Susan. "No problem," he said leaning in to kiss Susan. Susan was distracted by Bree as she fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we should really call it a night," Susan said running over to pick Bree up, and Bree wrapped her arm around Susan's shoulder. They wobbled across the street and Susan searched for Bree's keys in her purse and opening the door.

After getting Bree in her bed, she walked out of her house, stumbling a bit, but managing. A figure appeared from a shadow, "Susan?" said Mike walking towards her.

"Mike? What are you doing it's three in the morning?" she asked slurring a bit.

"I was worried, because you haven't been home all night," he stated worriedly.

"Well.. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, so you don't have to worry anymore," Susan replied bitterly.

"Girlfriend or not, I will always care about you and Julie," Mike hoarsely responded.

"The last time I checked people that cared about each other, told each other the truth."

"I know. I'm not going after Paul Young; I'm giving up on the Deirdra case. You were right about what you said. I put Deirdra before you and it was stupid. I was living in the past and not in the future. Susan you are the only one I want to have a future with. Please, Susan, just give us another chance."

Susan looked at his miserable face, almost weakening, "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked refusing to give up.

"Because, Mike, you lied to me. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Well if anything you can trust this," replied Mike grabbing her and bringing her close to his body, kissing her passionately with all the love and admiration he felt for her every minute since he has met her. He ran his hand across her skin exposed shoulder which sent tingles all throughout her body. He slowly pulled away and started to walk away, his body stopped when Susan grabbed his hand. Susan pulled him back and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her up, kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth, granting more access and their tongues met. Susan pulled away, kissing his neck up to his ear then against his throat.

He panted, "Susan what does this mean?"

"Shh don't talk," she placed her finger against his lips and Mike moved into her house, closing the door. She let go coming back to her feet. He covered her lips with his own once again and pushed her against the table. Mike let go off her lips to pull off her shirt and feverishly lick at her skin. He kissed up to her throat then found her lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues battled and she reached for his shirt pulling it off. "I've missed you so much," she whispered rubbing her hands up and down his naked chest.

Mike grinned, "I have missed you too... more than you know."

She lifted up a bit, as Mike reached his hands around her body, unhooking her bra, and then threw it to the floor. He kissed her breasts watching her respond and moan loudly. He then kissed down to the tip of her jeans, unbuttoning them slowly and sliding them off, revealing her body to his hungry eyes. "God you're beautiful," Mike mumbled running his hands down her body.

She moaned, "You're not so bad yourself," as she pushed him against the table so she was on top and eagerly straddled his body. She kissed his neck, down to his chest, gently biting his nipple. Then she continued kissing her way to the tip of his jeans. She impatiently unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off with his boxers in one. He laughed at her actions and Susan kissed her way back up his chest, letting her hands roam his body. She gently sucked on his ear and nipped at his lips. Before kissing him hungrily, fill of longing, trust and love. Susan felt him begin to react and kissed him even more feverishly.

"I love you," she said kissing his throat.

"I love you too, Susan," said Mike moaning appreciatively.

"I need you so bad," she panted, "I have missed you so much, I need to feel you... You know you're the only person I've ever had an orgasm with," Susan said simply kissing him again.

Mike looked at her in shock, "really?"

"Yeah.. I've never told you that because I was embarrassed... Come on Mike.. show me how much you need me," Susan eagerly said. That's all it took, Mike moved so he and Susan were on the floor. He quickly removed her panties before placing himself on top of her. He kissed her teasingly before thrusting into her awaiting body. She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, begging for more.

"Ohh... Mike... Ohh... don't... stop... ohh... please... harder harder…," she panted and with every thrust, their moans loudened before collapsing onto each other in ecstasy.

Their breaths slowed down, before Mike lifted Susan off the ground setting her on the couch, and she moved so she was lying on his chest. He covered them with a blanket, before she softly fell asleep and Mike smiled in the darkness wishing the night would never end.

The next morning, Julie came through the door, and picked up the clothes with curiosity. She walked into the living room to see a peaceful Mike and Susan asleep on the couch, covered by a blanket. She was happy for her mom. Julie smiled to herself before walking upstairs to take a shower.

A while later, Susan stirred on the couch, wondering who's naked body was below her. She was in shock to see it was Mike. What the hell?

"Oh my god, Oh my god. What the hell happened?" she yelled shaking Mike.

His eyes fluttered open in shock. He looked down to see himself named and Susan named sitting on top of him. He smiled, "Well.. it looks like we made love," he stated sitting up some.

Susan moved off him, wrapping herself in the blanket, "No no no we couldn't have I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" he questioned.

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Listen we should just pretend this never happened," said Susan.

"What? Why?"

"You know why... You lied to me. I can't trust you anymore," said Susan picked up his clothes, throwing them to him. Mike stood up to put on his clothes, and then left without saying another word. Susan sat down on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket and began to cry.

Julie entered the living room a little while later with her head wrapped in a towel. "What happened? I thought you would be smiling and giving me that look that says, 'I just had sex with the man I adore'"

"Oh Julie, that's not funny. I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't remember anything at all from last night," she stated wiping her tears away.

She laughed, "Is it really that much of a surprise to you? Put you and Mike in a room together and you'll both wind up naked sooner or later."

Susan sighed, "I'm going to go take a shower," and started to walk upstairs.

"Hey mom?" said Julie picking up a sock. Susan turned around and saw the sock, which was obviously Mike's.

"Well that's just great."

* * *

please review, and i will continue to post more


	6. The Art of Loosing

Ch. 6 the Art of Losing

Three days later a lost in thought Susan stood outside her house, watering some flowers. A blue lexis came into her driveway and a familiar face stood before her. John.

"Hey there," greeted John looking at her deeply.

"Oh... Hi... John, right?"

"Yes. I was wondering how you and your friend were doing after I drove you all home the other night."

"Ohh you were the one that drove us home. I was wondering what happened. I apologize I was a little drunk," she laughed putting the hose down.

"It's okay. So how are you?"

"I'm good. And all of my friends are fine. Thanks though."

"No problem. It was my pleasure. But I was actually wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Uhh... that's really sweet, but I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not really ready to just jump into something new," Susan stated.

"Oh, okay. I get it, well I'm late but I'll check back in a couple of days," said John getting in his car and then driving off. Susan laughed to herself.

Later that day, Susan was folding laundry and Julie sat at the table. "So he just asked you out?" asked Julie curiously.

"Yeah, and I said no but he said he'd check back anyway," laughed Susan.

"What are you going to do about Mike?" she asked looking across the street to see him walk to get the mail.

"Nothing. I'm leaving him alone," she stated following Julie's eyes to see Mike getting his mail.

"Oh... I really miss him," Julie said sadly.

"I know you do and I miss him more and more everyday but he lied to us... "

"Well you could probably go and visit him, if you miss him that much," Susan said folding some more clothes. She picked up Mike's sock, "And do me a favor and return this to him."

Julie laughed knowing a way to get them to talk again, "You're on your own with that one."

She put the sock down on the table, and thinking what she should do, "Gee thanks"

A knock came at the door. Mike silently begged to god that it would be Susan, but he knew it wasn't. He stood up and opened the door.

"CLARA?" he asked in shocked blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey Mikey-bear. How are you? My you are looking good," replied Clara walking into his house.

"What are you doing here Clara? I haven't heard anything from you since I sent those divorce papers."

"I came to see how my Mikey-bear is doing. Me and Richie broke up."

"Oh joy. So you what? Though you could waltz back in here and jump back into my arms?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"I was hoping."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to come here unexpected after what you did to me. This is so typical of you."

"I know Mikey-bear and I'm sorry."

"Well it's too late."

"Come on can't we work this out?" she asked.

"Clara, in our year and a half marriage when were either of us happy? We weren't meant for each other."

"I was happy," Clara replied.

"Oh, so that's why you cheated on me?"

"I want to give this another chance."

"Like I said it's too late. I've moved on," he said firmly glancing over at Susan's house.

She followed his eyes, "Does she know your dirty little secrets that you have never told me?"

"Yeah. She knows everything."

"Oh, well she must be pretty special.Let me guess you never told her that I cheated on you, did you?"

Mike stared at her house and saw Susan in the kitchen doing random nothings, and sadly replied, "No."

"So what does she think happen?"

"Car accident"

"What do you think she will do when she finds out I'm not dead?" she asked with an evil smile.

"Not much since we broke up."

"Awe poor little Mikey-bear," she said sarcastically.

"Can you stop calling me Mikey-bear? It was cute during our marriage and it definitely isn't cute now."

"Fine. But can I stay here for the night because the next flight doesn't leave until tomorrow and I don't have enough for a hotel."

Mike sighed, "Fine, but you're staying in the guest room." Maybe the company would keep his mind off of Susan...

The next day...

"Mike what are you doing? You have been staring out that window for a while now," stated Clara walking in the dining room, a beer in hand.

"Just thinking... What does it matter to you," snapped Mike.

"Oh-kay. Geez, I was just wondering."

"Well stay out of it. I'm going to take a shower," he said angrily walking upstairs.

Susan sat on the bed becoming a teary-eyed mess. After a few sobs a new sensation had come over her as she stood up, rummaging through her dresser drawer, she reached for Mike's t-shirt and pulled it out. All she could do was keep thinking to herself that she had to move on, and how can survive this. But the truth was, she had no idea how she was going to get over the love of her life.

A freshly put together Susan appeared from the bathroom, she grabbed the t-shirt and his sock form the table and walked out of the house heading towards Mike's house. She hesitated for a second but then knocked on the door. The door was opened quickly by a middle aged blonde with way to thin eyebrows and more makeup on than a drag queen.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Clara cheerfully pushing Bongo away from the door.

"Uhh... I'm Susan. Who are you?" asked Susan in complete shock.

"I am Mike's wife... I mean uhh x-wife, Clara."

Her jaw dropped, "He told me you were dead."

"Oh, did he now? Well as you can see I'm not."

"Right... I can see that now. Where is he anyway?" Susan asked starting to get annoyed.

"Upstairs taking a shower."

"Would you just give this to him?" asked Susan handing her the shirt and sock.

She nodded and Susan mournfully walked away. What the hell? Susan entered her house and closed the door, collapsing against it. He had hurt here again.

Mike walked downstairs in clean clothes, his hair still damp from the shower. Clara was sitting on the couch, eating and watching a movie. "Hey Mike, Someone named Susan stopped by."

He stopped in place, "What... when? What happened?"

"She just old me to give you this," Clara replied throwing the stuff at him.

'Oh no,' Mike thought to himself, guaranteed Clara told her that she was his x-wife. "You told her didn't you?"

"That I am your x-wife... yup."

Mike cursed loudly walking across the street towards Susan's house. He was about to knock, when he heard quiet sobbing coming from behind the door. Mike paced back and forth in his head trying to figure out what to do. A blue lexis came into the driveway and John stepped out of the car with flowers. He ignored Mike pacing up and down her sidewalk. John placed a knock at the door and Susan opened it. Both of them noticed she had been crying and was saddened.

"Hey are you okay?" asked John handing her the flowers.

Susan glanced at Mike coldly then back at John, "Not really, but thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, I would love that," replied John happily. Susan motioned for him to come inside and without even glancing at Mike she closed the front door. He sadly turned around and walked away defeated. Mike walked into the house and slammed the door.

Clara was standing at the window, obviously watching what had just happened. "She is gorgeous, but I always thought you hated brunettes," she said walking towards him.

"I never said that. There is something special about Susan, I will not loose her over you," he said looking at Clara sternly.

"Sorry to break it to you, but it looks like you already have. Oh, can I stay here for a couple more days?"

Mike thought for a moment, "Fine but only if you go to this party with me Saturday night."

"Okay. I'll get a sexy new dress," she said excitedly.

Susan and John sat in her kitchen drinking coffee and John trying his best to get her to smile. Susan tried to act happy as best as she could, and pulled it off. As he was about to leave he asked Susan to have dinner with him and she said okay hesitantly. After he left she sat on the kitchen counter staring at Mike's house... wondering why he kept this from her...

The next night a nervous John stood on her doorstep, shifting foot to foot, then hesitantly knocked on the door. The door was opened a minute later by a beautiful Susan, dressed in a figure hugging black dress. John stared at her in bewilderment for a moment, "You look amazing."

"Thanks so do you," she smiled.

At their table a few minutes later, Susan and John sat talking. "She sounds great," John said taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, she's the best daughter I could have ever asked for. How about you, any kids?"

"Yes, I have one son. His name is Josh. He's a great kid too and from the sounds of it he's about the same age as Julie."

"Oh that's good."

"It's been pretty tough on him the last couple of years, loosing his mom."

"Awe I'm sorry I didn't know," replied Susan.

A depressed Mike sat on his porch, lazily sitting against the chair, hungrily drinking his beer trying to numb the pain. He reached for another beer as his mind wandered to the sight of Susan to tonight, in that black dress, he adored. Mike remembered the night she modeled it for him.

"So does it really look okay?" asked Susan looking at herself in the mirror for the fiftieth time.

"You look amazing baby. If it wasn't new, I would rip it off of you right now," grinned Mike coming towards her wrapping his arms around her, and placing kisses along her neck.

"Well aren't you sweet," she laughed turning around and kissing him. "You know what's even better?"

"I don't think it can get any better," Mike whispered hotly against her ear.

She laughed pushing him on the bed, "Care to test that theory?" she asked pulling down the dress to reveal a red lingerie set. Mike stared at her wordlessly, before pulling her on top of him.

Mike shook the memory away, but he couldn't help get furious with the thought of Susan out with someone else. 'Are they having a good time? Is he going to kiss her? Is she going to kiss him? Is he going to be invited inside?' Mike inhaled and exhaled sharply, taking another swig of beer and grabbing for another. There they were Mike stood up silently watching. John walked Susan to the door, grabbing her hand. Mike squinted his eyes to see, John and Susan kiss. Mike furiously walked inside and slammed the door. He's lost her.

Susan walked inside after her date and Julie sat at the kitchen table waiting for details. "So how did the date go?" asked Julie eagerly.

"It was fun, we are going out again tomorrow night," Susan replied not sounding excited at all. Julie noticed this and knew she wasn't into this guy as much as she was with Mike. "Oh," said Julie walking upstairs sadly, because she missed Mike just as much.

Susan sat down at the table with a glass of wine, thinking about her date and that kiss, it was nice, but nothing like his. Nobody could come close to his kiss... so much passion and love and… electricity. She missed him so much, but he also lied to her about his wife. Why would he lie about that? Susan stood up getting some more wine. She stood frozen in place staring at Mike's house. His bedroom light was on and she couldn't help remember the night when she spent the night at his house. It was Valentine's Day, he had prepared a romantic dinner, and they laid on the couch cuddling. His arms caressed her back and kissed her lovingly. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue against her, the wetness intoxicating. He responded by moving his mouth to her neck, gently nipping his hot breathe against her delicate skin. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," said Susan as Mike picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Susan shook away the thoughts and poured the wine in to the glass. Glancing back at Mike's house, she froze when she saw him staring back at her. His face looked tired and glistened with tears. They both stared at each other for a moment, then she turned away with her glass of wine and sat down on the chair. A few minutes later a knock came at the door. Susan opened the door hesitantly to see a disheveled Mike stand nervously shifting his feet back and forth and every bone in her body screamed at her to slam the door in his face, for being such a bastard. But her heart weakened at the man she loved stood before her in very visible pain and heartache.

"Susan..," he said not lifting his head and unable to meet there eyes.

"What Mike? What do you want?" she asked bitterly not wanting to give in so easily.

"I want to tell you something, you don't have to listen or even care and you can yell or throw me out because I deserve it but just let me talk," said Mike sighing softly. Susan scolded herself inside for weakening but when you love someone so much, you can't help but weaken. "Hurry up, I'm so tired," she slurred slightly.

"Okay, I won't keep you. Before I knew about Karl and his cheating I would of never have admitted this to anyone and you have no idea how many nights I didn't sleep because I wanted to tell you…"

"Can you get to the point?" she interrupted.

Mike sighed loudly, "Susan, Clara cheated on me."

Susan was about to walk away but turned around and stared at him for a moment, "she what?"

"She cheated on me. I came home early one day from work and found her with some guy. She didn't know I saw them together and I packed up some stuff, took Bongo, and left. I sent her divorce papers, and we are divorced, she just showed up out of no where. I just thought it would be easier to say she was dead then admit what I went through."

"Wow," she said trying to comprehend. She noticed the sad look in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Hesitantly and slowly she moved towards him and stroked his neck with her hand for comfort. He slowly raised his head to make eye contact for the first time, and they both fought back the tears.

"God have I missed you," he admitted wiping a tear off her face. "I miss you too," she whispered wiping a tear from his eye with her free hand. He couldn't hold back any longer and pulled Susan into his arms for a hug and buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet smell. "I thought I knew what love was when I was with Deirdra or Clara came into my life, but then I met you. I knew what love could be… that it could make you act crazy, and you could care so unbelievably much what another person thinks. God I love you Susan," he said kissing her neck gently, and Mike pulled away to see her beautiful face, covered with tears of what she said. He took his hand and gently traced her face. She looked at him unable to come up with something to say. After a moment she finally whispered, "I love you too. Always and forever." Longing to kiss him, she pulled away, "I'm sorry I have to go," she tearfully walked backwards and shut the door.

That Saturday at Bree's party, Julie, Susan and John arrived at Bree's on time and Bree greeted them at the door with a pleasant smile on her face. It was a long time since Susan saw a smile on Bree's face since Rex had died. Susan wore a black skirt, red top, and black high heels and looked more than beautiful. The house was nicely decorated and all the guests were on the background, which was dimly lite and all of the guests were already here. The girls went to Susan's side and exchanged compliments. They took her to the table with all the girls and John met all of the husbands and exchanged stories of sports. Susan was actually enjoying herself and having a good time with her friends. She enjoyed her champagne and compact. That was until he walked into yard with the blonde on his arm. She almost barfed in her champagne glass. Susan got up quickly and ran out past mike. John noticed this and ran after her. Mike followed her with his eyes and Clara rolled her eyes and walked away.

When john caught up with Susan she was sitting on the stairs, her head resting in her hands and tears running down her face like a river. John took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and cried freely. He was nothing like mike, which was a bad thing. Mike walked into the room and saw Susan in john's arms. It took him all of his willpower not to take that man by the neck and throw him to the wall.

"Susan can we talk?" asked Mike standing in front of them.

Susan lifted her head to look at him, "No. I don't think so."

"Please," asked Mike beggingly.

"Come on John, let's go and dance," stated Susan drying her face and reaching for his hand to stand up.

"Okay," he took her hand and leading him back to the outside. Once outside Susan and John danced closely and she was feeling better. They slowly swayed to the music. She gently rested her head on his shoulder when she locked eyes with Mike, who was dancing with Clara. He stared straight at her and didn't turn away, and made sure there was plenty of room between them. Susan felt the tears build up and knew she had to do something to take her mind off of it. Susan lifted her head off of his shoulder and looking into his eyes and he leaned forward and kissed her. She was surprised and tried to pull away but he held her tight and continued to kiss her even though she didn't respond.

A sudden jerk of his arm forced him to let go of her back and part lips. "What," said John bitterly looking at Mike who stood in front of him. Mike didn't respond and took one strong punch to his jaw, throwing him backward onto the floor.

Susan stood their shocked, "What the hell Mike?" she yelled going to john's side lifting him to sit up and rubbing his face. "Are you okay?" she asked and he sat up wrapping his arm around her for support. "Yeah I'm fine," he stated shrugging it off. A crowd gathered around them and Susan stood up, pulling John up too. They began walking through the crowd, "I'm so sorry Bree. We have to go," she said somberly walking into the house and then through the front door and into her house.

Mike looked around embarrassed and then sat down at a corner table and hungrily drank a beer. Carlos and tom walked over to him. "Hey man what was that about?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know when I saw him kiss her, I just felt this race of rage and I just couldn't control it."

"You want some advice?" asked Tom.

"Couldn't hurt," replied Mike taking another sip of beer.

"Go tell her that. Go let her know how you feel. A girl like Susan, you don't want to let go."

"Especially not John that guy gives me that creeps."

"So I'm not the only one who noticed it," said Tom.

"Thanks guys for the advice," said Mike.

"We're glad to help. I've had my share of jealousy issues," laughed Carlos.

"Good luck," said Tom supportively. Mike stood up and walked out of the party and across the street and knocked on the door.

"I'm so sorry about what Mike did," said Susan handing him an ice pack and a cup of coffee.

"it's okay. Just a little punch," laughed John coyly. "So what's the deal with this Mike?"

"Ugh, it's a long story. Don't worry about it," said Susan uncomfortably.

A knock came at the door and Susan stood up and opened the door. "Mike what are you doing here?"

"Susan we need to talk," said Mike walking into the house past her. "Oh, John, Hey. What are you doing here?"

John laughed and showed Mike the ice pack and coffee. Mike sighed, "Can we talk maybe somewhere private?"

Susan sighed loudly and looked at John apologetically. "I'm sorry John but I need to talk to him. We still on for Thursday?"

"Yeah sure," said John leaning forward and gave her a kiss but she remained unresponsive. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Susan, I'm really sorry for what I did. I just couldn't deal with seeing you kiss someone else right in front of me."

"We're not together. You lied to me. You should have thought of that before."

"I know I did and it was the biggest mistake of my life," he said hoarsely searching her face for a response.

"I can't Mike, I need time."

"But Susan…"

"Just stop Mike if you really cared you would stop talking. You would walk away right now and give me some time. I need time. So just stop."

That's all she said, and Mike left. He really did care. She knew and he knew it.

------------------------------

Three days later….

"Hey mom," Julie said walking into the living room.

Susan was sitting down at her desk working on her latest creation, "Hey Hun, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," replied Julie coyly.

"For nothing you look quite smiley," she smiled knowing something was up.

"Well you know Josh, Danielle's friend she introduced me to, we he sort of asked me out..."

"Oh that's great, is he a good kid?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, he is but his dad is a little creepy."

"Oh, why what's wrong with him?"

"I've never met him, but from what Josh has told me, he's a little creepy. Josh told me, he likes his new girlfriend a little too much."

"That's a little... weird. Just try and stay away from him okay?"

"I will... trust me," she sighed.

"So I'm going out with John tonight," said Susan with no emotion.

"That's cool," Julie replied somberly.

Susan glanced at her, noticing the sadness in her voice, "Honey, I know you miss him. I do too. Why don't you go and visit him. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Well.., you see... I've already visited him everyday this week...," Julie admitted afraid of her mother's reaction.

"What... You have? When?"

"On my way home from school, I go and visit him and Bongo."

"Oh"

"He kicked Clara out. God was she annoying. He also told me what happened with Clara, and that he told you. That's really sad."

"Yeah he told..."

"And?" asked Julie.

"And what? He expects me to just jump back into his arms and forgive him for lying to me over and over again. I just need time."

"Okay, I'm going to go visit him now..."

"Alright, be home in a little while though."

Julie nodded and walked out, and knocked on Mike's door.

"Coming," shouted Mike coming to the door and opening it. "Oh hey sweetheart, how are ya? You didn't visit at our normal time today/"

"I know I had to tell mom some stuff," she replied petting Bongo a hello.

"Oh, Oh-Kay. How is she?"

"She is okay. Well she claims be, but I still hear her crying at night..."

"I'm so sorry that you have to put through this. I have no idea what to do, I just miss her so much."

"I know you do, and she missed you too... she just needs time."

"I know. And I try, but every time I see that John, I have to stop myself from going there and beating him up."

"Well, I don't like him either, Mike."

"Why not?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"I just don't. He gives me the creeps, and if it helps I don't think mom likes him that much either, in fact I know she doesn't."

"How do you know that?" asked Mike.

"She never seems excited when she tells me she is going on a date with him, and she never brings him home after either. I never told you this but you made her sing. Everytime you two were going on a date, she would walk around the house singing. It was hysterical, and I miss seeing her that happy." Mike smiled at the comment. "Trust me Mike, she wants to get back together just as much as you do. Things with this guy will end soon enough. He's not you... and you are who she wants."

Mike smiled again, "How did you get so smart?" he grinned.

"I just know that what you and my mom had was very special. I've never seen my mom so happy... but I should go because I have a lot of homework and I'm going to me dad's tonight, and mom is along with a kitchen, which can't be good.

Mike laughed and gave Julie a hug, "No matter what, you will always be like a daughter to me..."

"And you will always be like a dad to me," smiled Julie then turned and walked out back home.

It was the sixth date for John and Susan and so far that had only kissed. Susan was always coming up with excuses for him not to come inside. It was long past the third date, which is usually when couples take the "next step". For some reason Susan just felt on edge around him, just uncomfortable. When the date was over, John walked Susan to the door, and he stared at her waiting for an invitation.

"Hey listen, I'm not feeling to great... Do you mind if I say good night?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind. But before you go, I have something to give to you," he said pulling out a necklace box out of his pocked and handing it to her.

"Oh, I can't accept this... We haven't even known each other for that long."

"Please, it would make me so happy to see you wear it."

"Okay. Thank you," she looked into his eyes. She sensed that he wanted some thing for his gift, like he was guilting her into it. Susan didn't like this, she didn't like it all. "Well, I'm actually feeling a lot better now. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," he replied smiling to himself, the entering the house and shutting the door behind him.

Susan and John began kissing and he began to take off her clothes. When a sudden thought came into her mind, 'This isn't right. Mike was never like this... we couldn't wait to make love... this wasn't making love. I don't like this,' she thought to herself.

Susan pulled away closing her blouse, "You should go," said Susan.

"But Julie's not home... I was hoping we could..," he started and Susan interrupted.

"I'm sorry... we can't I just remember Julie is supposed to home in an hour," said Susan throwing him his clothes.

He looked disappointed but walked towards the door, "Susan this is ridiculous." And Susan shut the door in his face.

After John left she changed into pajamas and sat outside on the porch with a bowl of ice cream. She sat there in thought, glancing over at Mike's house, she saw him sitting on the porch staring off into space. Their eyes met each other's and both didn't glance away for several minutes. Susan felt this sudden feeling crawling up her throat and ran for the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. She collapsed against the bathroom floor and sobs wracked her body. He wasn't him.

* * *

please review, and i will continue to post more 


	7. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 7: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Two days later Susan sat in the public bathroom of the grocery store. In front of her were three pregnancy sticks, all clearly showing that she was pregnant. Susan laid her head in her hands. There is no way its John's, for obvious reasons. Its Mike's, Mike is going to be a father. How was she going to tell him? Should she tell him? Should they get back together? Thoughts attacked her mind and she picked up her purse and walked out. This cannot be happening.

Susan stared out her window at the man she loved, the father of her child. Julie appeared at the bottom of the stairs and took a seat. "He really does love you," Julie said and Susan shrugged. Staring for a moment in thought, she turned to Julie, "Julie, something bad has happened," she stated and when Julie didn't respond Susan casually asked, "Aren't you going to ask what happened?"

"Do I ever have too?" asked Julie sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," Susan stated.

Julie started at her for a second with nothing to say, "With John?"

"No, he can't be the father. We never had sex."

"Mike?" asked Julie trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, it's his."

"Oh my god. Are you going to tell him?" she asked happily.

"No, and you're not going to tell him either. I mean you can tell him I'm pregnant but you can't tell him it's his."

"But Mom…," she started.

Susan interrupted, "Not a word."

Julie sighed, "But he's gonna be... destroyed."

Susan sighed looking at Mike across the street again to look at the familiar house. "I know."

"What are you going to tell John?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything, I'm breaking up with him."

"Oh, finally," sighed Julie happily.

Over the next week Susan went to the OB/GYN and found out that she definitely was pregnant and was about four weeks along, then made an appointment for six weeks. Susan founds herself missing Mike more and more each minute and found herself staring at his house, wondering what he was doing, or if he was thinking about her. And if she was doing the right thing by not telling Mike, and what she was going to do with this baby once it was born. Susan went out of her way to avoid seeing him, and Julie stopped visiting him because she couldn't take it knowing what she knows. She can't be a mother again, she just can't. But how could she tell Mike? What would he do?

Susan must have stood there for an hour before she broke out of her daze, and stared admiringly at Mike who was washing his car outside. God, he was cute.

She said she needs time, fine I'll give her time. Washing the car was the only thing Mike could do to take his mind off of Susan. Clara hadn't contacted him in two weeks, thankfully. He walked inside to get a beer. A knock came at the door and he opened the door to see Paul Young standing before him. "I'm the man you've been looking for, I kill Deirdra," stated Paul.

Mike stared at him in confusion, "How do you know?"

"I have my resources too," Paul said all-knowingly.

"So what did you come here for? To rub it in my face and that you took away the first woman I ever loved away from me?" Mike asked angrily.

"No I came to offer you a chance, a chance to finally find out what really happened to Deirdra."

Mike took a sip of his beer, "Oh and how is that?"

"In order to find out what happed to Deirdra, you have to take this next step. Come on, Mike you have nothing to loose. You have no real friends, you lost Susan, so take this step and you will finally found out what happened to the love of your life."

"Deirdra may have been the first woman I love but Susan will and will always be the love of my life. Get it straight and I'm not doing anything stupid if I think I still have a chance," he spit out angrily.

"Well she was the love of your life, as you can see she has moved on," Paul said laughing at him then pointing to Susan who was standing on her porch talking to John.

"I'm not interested."

"Well if you ever change your mind, meet me tonight at the Fairview Park at one in the morning," Paul stated and with that he walked away and Mike said nothing more and closed the door.

Susan stood on her porch, talking to John. He dropped by unannounced as usual. She told him she wanted to end it, that she had feelings for her ex and it wasn't fair for him. He was sad and fought her on it but thanked her for being honest and left. She let out a sigh of relief.

As usual, Susan found herself thinking of Mike. She knew she had to tell him. Susan wanted him back in her life more than anything… He is the father… he does have the right to know. She finally came to her decision and stared at the phone unable to dial.

Later that night Mike sat on his couch looking through a photo album. The pictures were of Susan and him. Paul was right he had lost her. He lost the most beautiful person to ever come into his life. He had lied, and lost her. With that realization he grabbed his jacket and left the house jumping in his truck and speeding away. Before he left, he placed a soft kiss on one of the picture in the book, tracing the image of her face with his thumb…

Later that night Susan picked up the phone for the billionth time and finally dialed the familiar numbers, "Come on… pick up," she muttered into the phone nervously, and was about to hang up when the answering machine picked up, only it was different. It wasn't Mike's voice, it was familiar though… Paul Young…

"_In order to find out what happed to Deirdra, you have to take this next step. Come on, Mike you have nothing to loose. You have no real friends, you lost Susan, so take this step and you will finally found out what happened to the love of your life."_

"_Deirdra may have been the first woman I love but Susan will and will always be the love of my life. Get it straight and I'm not doing anything stupid if I think I still have a chance," he spit out angrily._

"_Well she was the love of your life, as you can see she has moved on," Paul said laughing at him then pointing to Susan who was standing on her porch talking to John._

"_I'm not interested."_

"_Well if you ever change your mind, meet me tonight at the Fairview Park at one in the morning," _

She heard all of this which was probably accidentally recorded on the answering machine, and dropped the phone, "Oh my god." She ran to the window to see Mike's truck was gone, "shit," she said leaning against the counter then looking at the clock. Eleven fifteen. 'I have some time' she thought running upstairs putting on some sweats, a hoodie and sneakers making sure she was all in black and grabbing a video camera. She walked out of the house getting in her car and sped off.

-------------------------

Once Susan arrived at the park, it was already twelve. She parked her car where it was hidden and snuck around to hide in some bushes where she could see the parking lot and if and when anyone entered. Nobody was around; the park was dark and deserted. There she sat, turning her phone on silent, and she would wait. Thirty minutes went by before she saw a car pull into the lot. It was Paul; He got out and walked towards a hidden from the street bench, which she had a perfect view of.

Fifteen minutes later another car pulled into the parking lot, it was Mike's truck. Mike got out of his truck and slowly approached Paul.

"So you changed your mind," Paul said laughing devilishly.

"Yeah I did. Can we get this over with, what happened to Deirdra?" he asked annoyed.

"Well like I said you have to take the next step… meaning you have to go through what she went through," he stated simply before taking out a thermos and poured a cup of what looked like black coffee.

"What's that?" asked Mike.

"You want to know what happened, drink this. You will fall asleep and wake up in thirty minutes." When Mike hesitated, Paul continued, "You know you have nothing to loose or else you wouldn't be here."

Mike thought back to before, looking at the photo album, "You're right, I have nothing to loose, I lost Susan…," he said somberly before taking the cup out of Paul's hand and chugging the warm liquid.

A few minutes later Mike collapsed into the ground and Paul laughed then walked back to his car, removing a box and shovel and bringing it back into the wooded area about fifty feet away from where Susan was hiding in the bushes.

After Paul dug the hole behind a big tree and then placed the box in the hole. Paul then carried Mike's limp body into the box and closed it, the filled the hole.

Watching this happed was the hardest thing Susan had ever done. But she had to keep recording, but began to cry softly, whispering to herself that he was going to be okay.

When Paul was done, he laughed and picked up his shovel and walked back to his car, getting in and driving away. After ten minutes, when Susan was sure Paul was gone, she put the camera down and emerged from the bushes. She ran as fast as she can to the newly patted dirt and began to dig with her hands as hard and fast as she could. She was covered in dirt by the time she reached the top of the box. "Mike please be okay," she pleaded hitting the top of the box until the top came loose, causing her hands to splinter and bleed. Once the box was open, Susan lifted Mike and he was still unconscious. She shook his body until she realized this was useless and then pulled his body out of the hole, and reached for her cell phone calling 911. After the ambulance was on its way she laid her head against his chest, crying, and pleading that he would be okay.

When the ambulance arrived, they placed him in the ambulance and Susan told them she wished to remain completely anonymous to Mike and told the nurse to give this tape to the police, and signed some paperwork.

The next day Susan sat on her couch thinking about what she should do. She decided she would no longer be telling Mike that he was the father. Susan sighed and picked up the phone and called Gabrielle and asked if she could come over and talk. When Gabby accepted, Susan walked over and they sat in her house. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Gabrielle.

"I was actually wondering how your baby adopting was going?"

"It's tough finding a mother willing to give their baby away. It's very hard…"

"I think I have found someone," started Susan.

"Oh my god, who?"

"Listen you have to promise not to tell anyone. I know you're history with keeping secrets," said Susan carefully.

"I promise Susan, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Susan. Who's the father?"

"Mike, I'm about six weeks along. I broke up with John and I'm not telling Mike he's the father. I can't."

"It's so sweet of you Susan, but I can't adopt your baby…"

"Gabby I can't be a mom again; I barely survived the first time. And there is no one I would rather adopt my baby."

"Oh, Susan," said Gaby as she hugged Susan close and began to cry. "This means the world to me, and Carlos."

"It's okay. I have to go now, but I have an appointment in a month, if you would like to join."

"I will be there... thank you so much Susan."

Mike sat up in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling trying to remember what happened. A nurse entered the room to change his IV. "Mr. Delfino? Glad to see you up," she said smiling.

"Yeah, who brought me here?"

"The ambulance of course," she laughed.

"I know… but who found me?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that. She wishes to remain unknown."

"Oh, well do you know anything else?"

"We have this video tape that the woman recorded. She must have found out you were going to be there. Do you have any idea who would know that? I doubt it's an enemy though, they did save your life."

Mike shrugged, "Can I see the tape?"

"Yes I will go and get it."

The nurse put the tape into the VCR and hit play. It was difficult for him to watch this, but he heard a faint whisper and crying in the background. A cry he recognized…, "Wait, rewind that please." The nurse rewound the tape and he listened again…, "Susan..," he said softly.

The nurse folded her arms, "How did you know?"

"So it was her…?"

"Uhh… Susan Mayer?"

Mike nodded. "Yes but you can't tell anyone I told you that or else I will get in trouble."

"No problem. I won't, Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Will you call Susan and ask her to come here I really need to talk to her... and maybe she will listen more if it isn't me calling me. The number is in my wallet on the back of her photo."

"Okay," said the nurse, opening the wallet and retrieving the picture, "Wow, she's beautiful."

"Yes she is," he sighed.

"I'll be right back," said the nurse walking out, jealous of the obvious love in his eyes and actions.

When Susan arrived at the hospital, she was told his room number and walked inside to see Mike resting in the hospital bed.

"Hi," said Susan and Mike opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi," he said grinning.

"How are you feeling?" asked Susan sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine. Once the drugs wore off… I'm fine."

"That's good," said Susan.

Mike sat up more and grabbed her pulling closer to him. He kissed her tenderly and once she accepted his kiss it became more passionate. She parted her lips for air, and he kissed her again but this time it was a hungry and lust filed kiss, nipping at each other's lips.

"Wait a minute," said Susan pulling away. "Remember what happened the last time, we made out at a hospital?"

Mike nodded and they both laughed, "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would follow me and save me?" asked Mike and Susan laughed. "I saw the tape, and I heard you crying, I knew it was you."

"Oh," said Susan shyly.

"Listen, Susan… what you did was very brae and I can't thank you enough," he said gently tracing his finger across her jaw.

She closed her eyes at his touch, "It's okay… I was worried, but listen we need to talk."

"About what?" asked Mike moving her hair out of her face with his hand.

"About us… listen Mike, I'm pregnant."

Mike moved his hand away and just stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"With John?" asked Mike and Susan just stared at the door. "Oh," he said somberly.

Susan noticed this and felt guilty, "So I don't think we should talk anymore," she lied.

Mike didn't say anything and stared at the ceiling. Susan stood up and kissed his cheek, "It doesn't mean that I don't love you… I love you more than anything," she said and moved so his eyes were locked with hers and kissing him on the lips. Susan stared at him for a second wishing she could take all of what she just said back and tell him the truth. She gently traced her finger across her lips, holding back tears, and then walked out.

* * *

please review, and i will continue to post more


End file.
